Between a Rock And a Hardplace
by TheDreadGhost
Summary: Sombra makes Hana an offer she can't refuse, literally. Now, with her hands tied up, Hana ends up harboring a fugitive terrorist inside her base of operation. Having jobs as an Overwatch hero and a streamer was hard enough. Now she's forced to push herself beyond her boundaries and keep Sombra out of sight. Between Sombra constant teasing and mucking around, Hana strives to survive
1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**I honestly have no idea of what to say other than I really love the ship and I think it's not getting enough exposure like the other ships. It only took one curious image search to climb to the top of my favorite ship in the Overwatch fandom. I'm sorry WidowTracer, but you've been bested. So this is basically my first take on a solo, "origin" fic and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I also have two other ideas in an AU but I better not get ahead of myself just yet. Tell me how I'm doing in the story and whether if it's another mediocre story, or I brought shame to the ship.**

* * *

 _ **An Offer You Can't Refuse**_

Hana waddled along the hallway of the building, with as much as effort as possible. Her weary eyes barely managed to provide a low field of vision in front of her. She halted her walk and gripped the wall for support. Letting out a small groan, she took a sip of her bottled drink before resuming her journey.

Within the first step, her balance broke, and her entire body came crumbling down. It all occurred so fast, but in her eyes it took ages. Without a single clue, her body was suddenly levitating in the air.

"You alright, luv?" Lena wondered in concern as she held her small figure by the torso.

Hana released a painful and a weak groan before responding, "I'm fine."

Lena helped her back to her feet and gripped her shoulders for support. "You sure?"

Hana gave her a small smile and waved her hand in dismissing. "Yeah, nothing new. Just had to do a charity stream for thirty hours to raise money for Numbani, that place is a mess. That Symmetra chick needs to take a better care of her country."

"Uh, Hana, Symmetra is from India." Lena corrected her with a worried tone.

"What? Nah, really?" Hana chuckled in a shaky tone. "You're pulling my leg, ain't you?"

Lena bit down on her lips and snatched the can from Hana's hand. "I think that's enough energy drink for one day."

"Ha, Joke's on you! That's my eleventh one." Hana laughed softly as her weak legs almost gave up aiding her upper body.

Lena's eyes grew wide, and she immediately grabbed her by the arm and dragged her ahead. "Okay, missy. That's enough fun for you. Time to hit the hay, luv."

Hana moaned effortlessly but allowed Lena to take control and lead her to her room. Her eyelids would give in now and then, but Hana fought back to keep herself awake. She was close to her cockpit and was soon going to be sleeping in her comfy clouds that bestowed from heaven.

"And we're here." Lena cheered as she managed Hana towards her room.

Hana released her arm around her and replied with a long yawn. "Thanks, Lena, you're a lifesaver."

"No, worries, luv." Lena flashed her with a smile and entered the code of her room. "Just holler if you need anything."

"Will do." Hana yawned again and entered her room, a wave of relief washing upon her mind. She locked the door behind and laid her eyes on her objective, her bed.

Before Hana could take another step, she rubbed her baggy eyes and gazed with a more precise vision. Her pupils grew wide, and her skin turned pale. "Y-you...!"

The individual Hana was pointing at was casually laying on her bed, waving at her with a grin. "Yup, me."

Hana's sweaty palm moved towards her belt and drew her pistol. With adrenaline rushing through her system, she demanded, "Don't move!"

The person raised her hands halfway through the air as her grin stayed glued to her face. With a swift move of her fingers, a line of purple illuminating texture shined on Hana's pistol, tinkering with its circuits. "Hacked!"

Hana raised a brow and squeezed the trigger of her firearm, but nothing happened. She pressed the trigger a few times more and ended with the same results. With a shocking expression meeting an amused smirk, Hana slammed her fist against the console next to her door which acted as a distress alarm.

But the speed of the other individual was superior as she managed to get her glowy pixel hands on the console before Hana's knuckles collided with it. "Hacked! Double points."

Sweat dripped from her forehead as Hana slowly turned to this mysterious woman who somehow succeeded in infiltrating Overwatch defenses and her private security. "What do you want from me, Sombra?"

Sombra laughed in response and jumped off the bed. "Relax chica; I'm not going to eat or anything." She slowly and carefully made her way towards Hana without a single sign of hesitation. "I just came to see my favorite Overwatch hero."

Hana narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Bull."

Sombra shrugged and replied, "Eh, was worth a try."

Hana kept a fair distance between them while keeping her gaze locked on her. "What makes you think you'll escape with whatever you stole?"

Sombra landed a finger on her chin and tapped it with a hum. "Well, maybe I don't want to leave. I grew fond of your room and your bed."

Hana casually circled Sombra as she warily watched her movement. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure you'll love the cell beds too."

"I doubt it. It won't be the same." Sombra somberly sighed as her purple eyes examined Hana's steps. "What are you trying to accomplish again?"

Hana quickly grabbed the nearest object she could found, her bedside lamp, and drew it closer to her face. "I'm not going down without a fight."

Sombra fixed her with a smirk and responded, "That so? I already said I wasn't gonna bite," her tone switched to mellow one before adding, "Unless you want me to."

A light pink blush sprayed Hana's cheeks as she shook her head violently. "Stop with the lewd mind games!"

Sombra giggled and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Little bunny, how easy it is to get inside your head. I wasn't lying when I said you were my favorite."

"Oh please," with a roll of her eyes, Hana groaned. "Kill me now."

"And where's the fun in that." Sombra stared down at her wrist and commented, "If anything, we could help each other."

Hana cramped her eyes as the grip on the light tightened. "As if!"

She fixed her with a brow and flashed her with a smirk. "You sure about that, conejita?" Sombra tapped her fingers on her holographic keyboard and produced a tiny dark purple cube of pixels. "You know what this is?"

Hana raised her brows in confusion and looked closer to examine the object. "It's a...?"

"It's every single information in the Overwatch database down to every last detail inside your "advanced artificial intelligence" or Athena as you call it," Sombra explained, with a wave of her hand the light textures disappeared. "Courtesy of Sombra."

Hana found it hard to believe her weak attempt at threat and kept her guard up. "As if I'd believe a lying, cheating hacker."

"No?" A sly smirk crawled its way around Sombra's lips. "Are you sure about that, DorritoGirl69?"

Hana's blood turned cold, and her heart skipped a beat. Heavy breathing was let out of her lungs as her world began spinning. "How did you-"

"What part of 'hacker,' do you not get?" Sombra walked toward her and took the lamp away from her frozen body. "We can't have this break now, can we? It was a gift from your friend after all."

Hana could feel her legs giving up as her body dropped on the bed still in shock. "Did you...?"

"If you're wondering if I went through your private stuff, no. I'm not a monster." Sombra placed the lamp down and took a seat next to her. "I just extracted them."

The room was violently spinning in the eyes of Hana. Her entire life she tried her best to separate her private life and personal information away from the world. As a celebrity and an international hero, a simple leak could ruin her entire life in a blink of an eye. "What do you want?"

"Simple, a few weeks back, you and your peasant team attacked us in Castillo, my home is there," Sombra explained in a solid tone. " _Was_. It is now a pile of rubbles."

Hana fixed her with an eyebrow and questioned, "I thought Talon had a secret base."

"They do, but everyone needs privacy," Sombra answered with a wink and instantly receiving a dirty look from Hana. "So, I need a place to stay in."

"So? I'm sure Talon has a lot of guest rooms of your choice." Hana replied with a roll of her eyes.

Sombra smirked and cooed, "Nah, too boring. I want someplace special and share it with a 'friend.'"

It took Hana an entire minute to fully understand what Sombra was saying. Staring through those sharp and glowy lilac eyes, she felt her willpower escaping from her body. Instantly, her eyes grew, and her jaw dropped down. "You're insane!"

"I'm pleased that you understand, little bunny." Sombra chuckled and dropped on the warm sheets of the bed.

"Hey, get up! I didn't agree to anything." Hana exclaimed furiously. "What makes you think that I'll let a member of Talon, not to mention a pain in my butt, stay the Overwatch headquarters."

Sombra twirled with her hair and gazed into Hana's eyes. "I don't know. Are you seriously willing to let your friend's secrets and lives fall into the hands of Talon, jeopardizing their life forever?"

Hana bit down on her lips anxiously. "I won't let you; I'll stop you, somehow. My friends will help."

"Really?" Sombra fixed her with a brow and chuckled. "And how are your friends gonna help you if their lives are hanging by a thread, the scissors are in my possession, conejita."

"Then why don't you leak them already and destroy Overwatch?" Hana questioned her with a stern glare. "Isn't that what Talon always wanted."

Sombra smiled from the corner of her lips and replied, "Patience, little bunny. First things first, I don't want to hide in Overwatch, the place is as boring as Talon." her lips twitched as she soon added with a charming tone, "I want your room."

Hana's heart skipped a beat. "M-my room? Why?"

Sombra took a moment to look around the room before shrugging, "I dunno, I feel like it."

Hana folded her arms and groaned, "Well, too bad. You can't have my room."

"Then it seems we're gonna have to share it, _roomie_ ," Sombra said as she fixed her with a sly smile.

"Now hang on a second, don't I have any saying in this?"

Sombra thought briefly and replied, "Hm, well we'll be sharing, so I guess it's only fair."

"We're not sharing anything!" Hana exclaimed irritatingly. "I don't trust you. So what makes you think I'll let you stay any longer in my room let alone sleep in it."

"You don't; you'll just have to take my word for it," Sombra said with a devilish smile. "It all falls into your hands, Hana Song."

Hana opened her mouth to protest only to close it slowly. She needed to think of the next words very carefully; Overwatch depended on it. "How long are planning to stay."

Sombra chuckled and lightly punched her in the shoulders. "I knew you'd come around. We can braid each other's hair, tell spooky stories, troll people online-"

"How. Long!" Hana interjected her with a venomous hiss and a sharp glare.

"Two weeks, three max," Sombra answered.

"And you swear you won't leak the intel."

Sombra smiled at her. "Aww, you look cute when you're angry. I just want to pinch you." To which, Hana growled furiously. "I'm kidding. I won't leak anything, but in the end, it depends on your hospitality."

Hana growled mildly but responded after, "Fine, whatever."

"Cool." Sombra clapped her hands joyfully and continued, "So what should our first activity as newly roomies be?"

Hana climbed into her bed and responded in a grumpy voice, "Well _I_ , need to sleep. And I don't care what you do just as long as you don't touch my step up, computer, console, closet, snacks, or the rest of my stuff."

Sombra pouted in displease and groaned, "Booo, you're no fun. And where am I supposed to sleep?"

Hana pointed towards the couch and back to her bed. "Your side, my side."

Sombra looked over the couch and shook her head in disbelief. "Really? I'm supposed to be your guest." She turned her around, only to be smacked in the face with a soft yet hard object.

"Fancy enough, princess?" Hana growled in irritation. "Now, shut up and let me sleep."

Sombra chuckled and grabbed the pillow. She climbed down from the bed and jumped onto the couch. "Hm, comfy." She laid the pillow at the edge of the couch and rested her head on it. "This looks like the start of a wonderful friendship, wouldn't you agree Hana?"

"Shut up!" Hana responded with a bossy cry. Sombra, however, chuckled in amusement and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hana moaned tiredly from her heavenly mattress. At the corner of her eye, she read the alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. She slept for fifteen hours and yet she still wasn't satisfied. "What a weird dream."

"Tell me about it."

Hana yelped in shock and almost fell from her bed. Her eyes traced the source of the voice and spotted Sombra laying on the ground with her feet crossed. "W-what are you doing?"

Sombra gave her a shrug and replied, "Eh, just passing the time."

Hana's gaze stayed locked on her as she pulled the covers closer to her body. "It wasn't a dream..." She mumbled to herself.

"Afraid not," Sombra chuckled and looked down at her lap. "By the way, you snore."

"I do not!" Hana exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. "And is that my portable console?! I told you not to touch my stuff." She quickly jumped off the bed and snatched it away from her hands.

"I was playing that," Sombra stated irritatingly.

Hana groaned and placed her gamepad in her drawer. "Well too bad. Not everything is for you to touch. Be grateful I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

Sombra chuckled and stood up. "Aww, as if you would."

Hana crossed her brows and fixed her with a glare. "Try me."

A knock on the door broke the two girl's staring contest, sending shivers down Hana's spine. "You alright, luv?" Lena's voice followed behind the knock.

Hana's eyes grew vastly as her heart's pace picked up. "No, no, no, no..." She rushed towards the door and made sure it was locked. "Just a second." She called and turned around to address Sombra, but she was nowhere to be detected. "Sombra, where the hell are you?"

There wasn't a response, which confused Hana. Scratching the back of her head, she entered the combination of her lock, and the door opened.

Lena gave her a wave and greeted her with a smile. "Hiya, Hana. Whatcha up to?"

Hana stood in the middle of the door and responded with an awkward smile. "Yeah, um, this isn't the best time Lena. Is it okay if you come back later?"

Lena waved her hand and scoffed playfully, "Hana, all you do all day is play video games, with the occasional leaving your cave for supper. I doubt you're busy."

"Yeah, I kind of, am." Hana shifted her body around, attempting to block Lena's field of vision. "Like super busy right now."

Lena raised up and eyebrow in suspicion towards her act. She folded her arms and gave her a stern look. "Whatcha ya got there?"

Hana chuckled nervously and flashed her with a forced smile. "Nothing, honest! I just have to go. See ya."

Before Lena could protest any further, Hana locked the door. She pressed her ear against the metal board until she was sure Lena left. Letting out a weary sigh, Hana dropped her body along the door and sat on the floor.

"Great performance, roomie." Sombra suddenly reappeared in the room while giving her a slow clap. "Perfecto."

Hana grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and gritted her teeth. "Where did you go." It sounded more like an order than a question.

Sombra rested her hand on her chest and softly gazed at her. "Aww, you missed me already?"

Hana didn't look as close as for how amused Sombra was and continued glaring at her. "Answer me."

"Relax, conejita. Your friends won't find out about us if that's your concern." She waved her palm in front of her face, and her body started to fade into textures until she was gone. "Stealth is my middle name."

"There is no _us_! And do you even have the last name, to begin with?" Hana wondered as she attempted to locate Sombra.

"Of course I do," Sombra stated, laughing in amusement. "I didn't just suddenly appear from thin air."

Hana paused for a moment before addressing her again. "Well? Are you gonna tell me?"

"In time, little bunny. First I need to be sure of something."

Hana bit down on her lips and stood her guard, no doubt the hacker was plotting something. "And what might that be?"

"I need to know if I can trust you, as my friend." Sombra suddenly reappeared in front of Hana, causing the girl to jump in surprise. She reached her hand and playfully tapped on her nose. "Boop."

Hana immediately slapped her hand away and growled at her. "Whatever. I didn't want to know your stupid name anyways."

"Sure." Sombra fixed her with a mocking grin and nodded her head. "You know, I'm more useful to you as a friend than an enemy. What do you say chica?"

With a groan, Hana walked pass her and sat on her bed. "Yeah, why not. You already blackmailed me, invaded my privacy and took over my home. Not to mention all the times you blew my mech, or ejected me out of it just for the hell of it."

"I know, classic." Sombra briefly laughed as she took a seat in front of Hana on the couch. "We already shared so much in the past, so why not be friends. You never know, I always have surprised up my sleeves."

Hana folded her arms, and with a roll of her eyes, she responded, "And how do I know you're not using me. So far you've only raised my suspicions and the desire to blow your head even more than usual."

With a smile, Sombra shook her head and remarked, "How about a trust test? You fall backward, and I'll catch you."

"I'd rather throw myself off the headquarter." Hana wittingly replied.

"Hana, Hana," Sombra shook her head as she stood up. "You're not giving me a chance here. Since my words won't be enough, let my actions do the talking."

Hana watched as Sombra spread her arms towards her. She was confused and suspicious but mostly curious. If Sombra was plotting something against Overwatch, Hana needed to play along. With a sigh, she got up to her feet and turned around. "If you drop me, I'll shoot you until you look like swiss cheese."

"Deal."

She heard Sombra chuckling but ignored it almost instantly. Taking a deep breath, Hana hesitatingly kicked her feet off the floor and let the gravity pull her body down. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the solid ground smacking the back of her head. Instead, she was floating in the air as Sombra's arms caught her and held her by the torso.

"Told you I was gonna catch ya," Sombra smirked as her lilac eyes fell on Hana's brown eyes.

Hana felt the heat rising to her face as Sombra's face was merely inches away from hers. She panicked. Her body jerked uncontrollably and slipped from her grip. She fell to the ground but could barely feel any pain from the short drop.

Sombra leaned down towards her, still smirking. "You okay, Hana? You look like you have a fever. Do you want me to take your temperature?"

Hana's cheeks burned crimson red, and she quickly swatted Sombra's palm away. "I'm fine!" She rolled away, as far away from Sombra and climbed to her feet.

"Aww, what's the matter _friend_." Sombra cooed with joy and added, "Gato got your tongue?"

"Just-" Hana waved her arm at her as her mind failed in finding the right word. "Shut up!"

Sombra laughed at her misery for a short time before approaching her with glee. "What's the matter, we're just friends. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Unlike Sombra, Hana was furious. She wanted to yell at her, but that would make things worse. "Fine! If I agree to be your friend, will you drop it?"

Sombra's series of laughter came to a stop as she fixed her with a brow. "Is that so? You'll be my friend?"

It pained Hana to utter the words, but her hands were tied. "Yes, Sombra, I want to be your friend."

Sombra took a seat on Hana's bed and said, "Very well. So what should we do first, _friend_?"

* * *

Hana knocked on the metal board impatiently. The banging sound spread across the entire hallway. And it wasn't until she received a response from the other end that she stopped.

The massive door opened and Hana took a few steps back. Standing on the other side was Winston, lazily rubbing his eyes. "Miss Song, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Hana's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Clearing her throat, she greeted him with a sheepish tone. "Hey, Winston. Sorry to bother you. I hope you weren't busy."

Winston sighed and slowly shook his head. "No, it's alright. How may I help you?"

"Right," Hana slowly nodded her head and explained, "So, the other week you suggested that you had this malware that could help my mech against hacking and such."

Winston nodded back and walked in the door. "Please, come in. You can brief me more about your situation."

Hana gulped anxiously and hesitatingly walked inside. "Yes, well I'm wondering if the offer was still on the table."

Winston took a seat in his chair and pressed the keypads on his keyboard. "I see. What changed your mind? I thought you said that you didn't need one."

"Yeah, well, times changed." Hana bluntly replied, earning another nod from her friend. "I realized that it wouldn't hurt to be careful."

Winston chuckled to himself and fixed her with a friendly smile. "I'm glad that you finally considered my offer. I've always had an eye candy for highly advanced tech, and your MEKA is a fascinating piece. I'll have Athena install the program in no time."

Hana smiled in relief as a she felt the massive weight lifting from her shoulders. "Thank you so much, Winston. Though can you do me another solid?"

"Ask away."

Hana fished her phone out of her pocket and offered it to Winston. "I'd like you to malware my phone as well."

Winston took her phone and linked it to his computer. "You're acting very cautiously right now; it's a good thing."

"Yeah, all about that safety." Hana laughed awkwardly, and so did Winston, minus the awkwardness.

A few moments later, Winston finished his task and happily declared, "And we're finished." He unplugged the phone and handed it back to Hana.

"And you're sure that no one will be able to hack it?" Hana inquired, verifying his work and examining the phone.

"Absolutely. It is state of the art firewall and completely impenetrable." Winston confidently explained. "No computer in the world can bypass the security."

With a big smile, Hana gave him a quick gratitude hug and ran through the door. "Thank you so much, Winston." Dashing out of the room, Hana was determined to reach her cockpit as soon as possible. She deliberately ignored her teammate's callings and apologized hastily. Leaving Sombra alone in her room could be very risky.

She arrived in front of her door, panting and sweating heavily. After making sure that no one was around, she punched the codes and entered her room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hana scanned the room for Sombra and found her on the couch, tinkering with floating holographic textures.

"What is all that?" Hana admired the sight of the tech in awe. Holographic technology wasn't something new; a mere child could muster it. But producing a fair amount out of thin air was eye-catching.

Sombra stopped her tapping on the fake keyboards. Turning to Hana, she fixed her with a smile. "Pretty cool, si. I'm working."

Hana raised a suspicious eyebrow and walked closer toward Sombra. "Working? You mean sending Overwatch secrets to Talon."

Sombra replied with a chuckle and smiled, "Chica, not everything is about Talon and Overwatch. I'm just catching up with the world."

Hana narrowed her eyes before taking a seat on her bed. Her guard had to be entirely up all the time now that Sombra was occupying her room. "Right."

"Also, your friend Lena is wondering if you're free tomorrow," Sombra stated in a dry tone, while casually browsing through her work. "Should I text back and say you're busy?"

Hana's eyes grew wide. Her heart rapidly beat as she searched her pockets for her phone. Once the phone was in her hands, a purple skull covered the entire screen. "H-how...?"

Sombra stopped and swatted the bright windows away from her face. "Your monkey friend's technology, though impressive, is no match for mine. Granted, it did double my usual hacking time, but then again, four minutes is nothing to be worried about."

Frustrated, Hana gritted her teeth. Her blood was boiling as a migraine began taking over her head. Shooting Sombra with glare, she hissed, "I hate you."

"Aww, is that so?" Crossing her legs on top of each other, Sombra flashed her with a smug grin. "And I thought that was behind us. I thought we finally trusted each other."

"How am I supposed to trust you if you keep hacking me and invading my privacy." Enraged, Hana threw her arms into the air and exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you keep plotting behind my back." Sombra smug dropped to a straight line as she deadpanned. "If you wanted me to stop, all you had to do was ask."

With a scoff, Hana folded her arms and groaned, "Like that would change anything."

Sombra fixed her with an eyebrow and tapped her fingers on her illuminating computer. After a minute, Sombra closed the floating screen and locked eyes with Hana. "It's done."

"What is done?" Puzzled, Hana inquired from her.

"Your gadgets and tech are off limits now." Sombra declared, adding, "I've protected your stuff with layers of encrypted passcodes that change every minute. No human, omnic, or advanced A.I can go through your stuff without permission. You're welcome."

Hana suddenly was lost for words. Her mind was unable to process the words to describe how she felt right now. She was mostly confused, still angry, and skeptical. "I don't understand."

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Sombra rolled her eyes. "You said you didn't like me hacking your stuff, so I stopped. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but..." Hana bit down on her lips and halted her statement. Shifting her tone instantly, she dryly inquired, "Do you expect me to apologize?"

"No," Sombra bluntly responded. "I'd be worried if you started now. No matter, you keep what you do best, but know I never lied to you so far." she dragged the purple textures and silently resumed her work.

Opening her mouth only to close it, Hana wasn't sure if she should feel sorry or manipulated. Either way, she wasn't going to jump the gun this early. Sombra most likely had an angle and Hana was the primary focus.


	2. See Through You

**Before you start with this chapter, I'd like to inform you, and I'm not very skilled when it comes to deep character conflict and most likely butchered whatever "Decent" drama and development that might've occurred. I usually have a good friend to help me sort out these type issues but she isn't available at the moment, and I didn't want to make you guys any longer. I'm very sorry.**

 **I might come back to this chapter with my friend to fix the issues or take suggestions from the comments. Who knows, I just hope you don't lynch me just yet.**

* * *

 ** _See Through You_**

Hana's eyes kept shifting nervously between the clock and the girl in front of her. Her knee hopped uncontrollably at its spot as her nasals spontaneously filled her lungs with her, making her breathing uncomfortable.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on, or should I extract it from you," Sombra finally declared with a dry tone as she slid another holographic article away from her work.

A wave of shivers sent down Hana's spine as her eyes locked on Sombra. "What do you mean?"

Letting out a sigh, Sombra turned off her virtual computer and looked at Hana with an annoyed expression. "Did you honestly just ask me that?"

Hana most likely looked like an idiot as she uttered those words. Even she couldn't buy it so why did she try. She exhaled the hot air out of her chest and awkwardly responded, "I mean... can you just do this one thing for me, please?"

"Of course, after all, that's what friends are for," Sombra replied with a tease.

Hana felt a little comfortable with Sombra calling her friend, or anything resembling a friend. "Well, as you know I'm a big streamer. So I have a stream coming up in about a few hours or so with fans and sponsors-"

"Ah, Greedy, money grubbing thieves," Sombra commented cynically with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, well these _thieves_ help me raise charity money for the people who weren't lucky during the crisis and the recent wars. So I need your complete silence on this one." Hana requested carefully, trying her best to make Sombra understand her position. "Which means, no messing around, no interfering with my work and none of your shenanigans. Understand?"

Sombra grinned at Hana's bold demand and leaned back on the couch. "You know, you'd earn so much money if you wear a more revealing wardrobe. I'm talking about real green papers."

Hana crossed her arms and replied with an exasperated expression. "Yeah, well I'm not _that_ type of streamers. I don't sell my body for hormonal teenagers for easy bucks. I earn them in the legit and hard way."

Shrugging back, Sombra casually stated, "Eh, suit yourself. It's not like you haven't already streamed in your pajamas before."

Hana's fixed her with a brow before seeking in wonder. "Wait, how did you know about my 'midnight streams', I only do those rarely. No wait, Let me guess, you hacked the website."

Sombra chuckled and remarked in a humorous tone. "Nope. I watch your streams, regularly to be accurate. Granted, I should've been working those times, but we all need breaks from time to time. And you're my guilty pleasure."

Hana took a couple of minutes in silence, trying to wrap her head around what Sombra just stated. It's not as if she was sharing classified information, though it didn't seem to matter since Sombra managed to hack the entire Overwatch so easily. So why was she tracking her individually?

"You're thinking about an angle, aren't you?"

Hana's little thought bubble snapped. She shook her head to clear her mind. "Shouldn't I? It's not as if you're my most trusting quote-unquote friend right now."

"Aww, you wound me, Hana, you wound me."

Before Hana could oppose her, something clicked inside her mind. "Hang on a second; were you the one who was messing with my chat and spamming at me?"

"Guilty as charged." Sombra held her hands in defense and added, "Don't forget the time you fought against hacked players. Again, it was me."

Hana gritted her surface of teeth as she venomously hissed at her, "I'll kill you."

"Conejita, you take things way too seriously. It's not like I humiliated you in front of your fans or something." Sombra fixed her with a smile and went on, "Learn to take things lightly from time to time. You remember ' _fun_ ,' right?

Hana irritatingly groaned at her smug expression. It was hopeless attempt to argue with Sombra; she was never the type of person to take things seriously. She was reminded of herself at a younger age before joining MEKA and Overwatch, but that was in the past, right? She had to take the situation seriously if she wanted to survive on the battlefield, though Sombra always seemed to be laid back type and she managed fine on her own. It puzzled Hana.

Rubbing the side of her neck, Hana awkwardly asked, "So, uh, any feedbacks?"

Eyebrows elevated high as Sombra couldn't help herself but chuckle. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands and met Hana with an amused smirk. "First you want to kill me, now you want to befriend me, blow?"

Hana rolled her eyes and snorted, "It's a creator and fan situation, not a friendly one."

"Close enough. Now, if I were happened to be honest," Sombra paused momentarily and hummed in her thoughts. "I'd say that I enjoy your style. You're terrific when it comes to gameplay, but nobody is perfect. I like your snarky comeback, but you tend to overdo it, especially when you're drunk."

"That happened once or twice," Hana interjected her fiercely. "It was embarrassing, and I almost got banned."

Sombra met her scowl with amusement and commented, "I know; it was hilarious. The highlight of my day."

"Is this gonna be my life from now on?" Hana rhetorically wondered to herself.

"Pretty much."

Her angry expression vanished and replaced with annoyance. "So can you not be _you_ for the next few hours. I have a reputation to protect, and I don't want my fans to get suspicious, not to mention sometimes my friends watch my show as well. Comprende?"

Sombra lifted her hand in the air and stated, "Scouts honor."

Hana folded her arms and eerily muttered, "Somehow, I doubt that."

* * *

Hana stared at her reflection in the mirror for longer than she expected. The pink whiskers she just painted on her face had to be on the spot. Embracing the character of D. Va wasn't an easy task. Between her gaming streams and her on the battlefield, she needed to make sure to separate the two personas.

"Why are you anxious?" Sombra curiously asked as she observed Hana mumbling to herself. "Just relax, bunny."

"I'm not. And can you please get off my bed." Hana irritatingly scolded. "I can't be babysitting you while I'm streaming."

Sombra chuckled lightly before crossing her legs over the sheet. "You won't have to. As I promised, you won't see me anywhere near your streams."

"I better not," Hana mumbled loudly. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and faced Sombra. "How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks." Sombra gestured with her hand and fixed her with a wink. "I could eat you right now and won't regret a thing."

Hana merely rolled her eyes and took her position in her chair next to her computer. "Just remember, if you screw this for me, you'll be sleeping in the bathroom."

"Si, si, go get 'em, tiger." Sombra shifted on the bed, making herself comfortable as she watched Hana starting her stream. It was the closest thing to a first class seat. She was going to enjoy her time and make the best of it. How else was she going to torment Hana whenever she had the opportunity. _This is where the fun begins._

Not a second later through the stream and Hana's alter ego kicked in. Her hyperactive cheer filled the room. The room was designed to be soundproof for a reason. Hana was known to be very competitive when it came to video games. Being a champion at a very young age left a significant impact on her life. She was cocky, witty and didn't take defeat lightly, on the rare occasion of her losing that is.

It started out very entertaining, Hana was screaming at her opponents and cheering for her teammates while irregularly ranting at them. At first, Sombra was intrigued by how far Hana was willing to go, but after the third hour, it was getting repetitive.

Sombra didn't expect to get bored so quickly; she _used_ to enjoy watching Hana stream. Either that or she enjoyed messing with her. She was leaning toward the latter, after all, it made the most sense. Gradually, a devilish smile made its way across her lips. A daring, risky idea greenlit in her mind. It was going to be dangerous, but in her mind, it was worth it.

Hopping off the bed, she headed towards the unsuspecting Hana and gently blew into her ear. Hana jumped off her seat in shock, her face turning crimson red. She immediately glared at Sombra and snarled, "Stop it! You promised to behave."

Sombra shrugged and rested her arms on the back of the chair. "I was bored, so don't mind me. Although, you have bigger problems to worry about." With a grin, she pointed at the screen and the chat which was blowing up with worry and shock.

Hana's heart began beating rapidly, every hair in her body rose up. Her blood turned cold, and she felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. When her teammates find out, no explanation could excuse her harboring a fugitive in her bedroom.

However, before the panic carried her any further, at the corner of the screen, Hana noticed something. The webcam that was reflecting her showed only her and nobody else. Sombra was standing next to her, but the camera didn't pick it up. And just then, everything made sense. It was another Sombra's attempt at mind games.

Hana smacked herself in the face. It hasn't been forty-eight hours, and Sombra almost gave her a heart attack. She would've easily chosen to fight a hundred Bastians and Orisas than living another second with Sombra. At least on the battleground, she was free to shoot her dead.

Taking a deep breath, Hana tried her best to calm down, but Sombra's laughter wasn't helping at all. She forced a smile on and put on a fake upbeat tone. "Don't worry guys; no need to be so concerned. It's just my um, cat! Yes, she recently crawled into my house, and she's been a pain in my butt ever since." Ending her statement with a short chuckle, Hana loosened her stiff muscles and exhaled nervously. Her poor excuse seemed to do the job as the rapid wave of text seemed to descend and it looked like that most of her fans bought the lie. Every minute she spent with Sombra was getting her closer to going mental.

Another three hours of intense gaming, and ignoring Sombra's teasings later, Hana finally finished her job for the night, or what left of it. "As always, big thanks to my lovely fans who keep on supporting me throughout my best and worst, you guys are the best. Love D. Va." With a final smile, Hana closed off the stream. Making sure that it was truly off, she turned to Sombra, with eyes blazing with anger. "Start running."

Sombra dismissed Hana's attempt at threat and merely giggled, "It's tough to take you seriously when you're so flustered. You're like a medusa right now. Maybe that should be your new nickname, jellyfish."

Hana leaped off the chair and tackled Sombra on the ground. "No more games!" She exclaimed furiously and pinned her down with all her strength.

Sombra didn't seem to be too concerned and openly scoffed, "Well, if you didn't like the nickname you could've just said so."

"I'm done putting up with your crap!" Hana scowled, keeping her glare sharp. "You threaten my friends, my life, and now my stream. I've been very patient with you, and this is the last straw! I am _not_ your chew toy, understand."

For the first time, Hana saw Sombra's smile dropped to a frown. "I understand." she calmly nodded and Hana loosened her grip and released her.

Sombra spent a few minutes laying on the ground in a state of shock. Hana's word rang in her ear like a giant bell. Her eyes drew towards Hana, who was looking very troubled and upset, and who could blame her. "I... I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you like this."

Hana briefly looked at her, and with a sigh, she calmly responded, "Yeah, well you should be."

Sombra tried to meet with her eyes, but Hana quickly looked away. "Look, I just thought maybe I could lighten up the mood. You know, playful gestures."

Hana gazed at her in disbelief before demanding, "How does that count as playful?! You gave me a heart attack!"

Sombra chewed her bottom lip anxiously, with a wave of discomfort she replied, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Because you never take the hint." Hana shot back, retaining her aggressive tone. "Sure friends like to tease each other from time to time, but they know when to stop. And not ignore their concerns and proceed to give them a cardiac arrest."

"Cut me some slack, okay?" Sombra threw her arms in the air and exclaimed. "You know how hard it is to be living in a basement your entire life and suddenly join a group of mercenaries? Do you think mister edge-lord or madam blue would want to hang out and get ice-cream? I'm still new to this type of friendship thing."

"Well, that still doesn't excuse-"

"You know, I envy you Hana Song. You're like my doubleganger." Sombra remarked shifting her voice to a somber tone. "I did not grow up becoming a movie celebrity or win world cups or be a mecha pilot. I grew up in the middle of the omnic crisis, orphaned. I did everything I could to survive and adapt to the new world. Blackmail, manipulate, kill. So I'm sorry if I can't seem to figure out what normal people are supposed to do."

Hana sat there, shaken by what she just heard. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she softly asked, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to. I don't know why I even said it." Sombra released a long sigh, drifting her face away from Hana.

Hana tried to find words to express herself but found it impossible. She raised her head, trying to get a glimpse of Sombra's face but she couldn't. Was she supposed to care now because Sombra told her a sad story even though there was a chance for it to be fake?

With a heavy sigh, Hana drew her knees close and hugged them towards her chest. She wasn't supposed to feel bad, and yet she was. Even though she wasn't as deadly as other Talon recruits, she was still dangerous. Still, Hana was supposed to be one of the good guys and not sink down towards Talon's level.

Grumbling in annoyance, she turned her attention away from Sombra, anything that might distract her from the discomfort. While searching around the quiet room, an idea sparked in her mind. "Do you want to play a game?"

Sombra lifted her head from the floor and inquired, "What?"

"Do you want to play a match, together?" Hana repeated her offer while fixing her with a small smile.

"I thought you hated me."

"Don't get me wrong, I _do_ hate you, but I'm not stooping down to your level," Hana stated, carefree. "You said you wanted us to be friends; then this is what friends do."

Sombra raised her brows and got to a sitting position. "You're enjoying this more than you should."

"Pretty much." Hana nodded back in amusement. "Now you know how I feel."

"Touche." Sombra slowly worked her way on her feet before addressing her again, "Didn't you say you didn't want me to touch your stuff?"

"Sombra, I'm about five seconds away from being nice." Hana picked up the controller and shove it into her hands. "Be glad you don't see my angry side more often."

"As you wish, jellyfish." Sombra chuckled before receiving a punch against her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'll stick with 'bunny.'"

Hana groaned briefly before shaking her head. "Should've killed you when I had the chance."

* * *

Sombra's figure slowly appeared in a bright flash of purple. Picking up her burned out translocator from the ground, she grumbled under her breath. "Another one."

Being away from her tech and gadgets was limiting her mobility and worldwide access. It was hard enough that she had limited amount of scraps to work with ever since the attack at Castillo and now she was running dangerously low on supplies.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she kicked the defective box under the couch. Not the best hiding spot, but the most specious therefor no one would bother looking under it. With a fatigued groan, Sombra stretched her arms in the air and laid her head on the pillow. Not the most comfortable place in the world but it was the next best thing.

Smiling proudly to herself, she closed her eyes and ignored her problems. Whatever ditch she dug herself into was now tomorrow Sombra's problem.

"Sombra?"

Sombra's eyes shot open upon hearing her name. Hana was suddenly awake. She did not plan for Hana to stay awake after the extended stream. If Hana saw her suddenly teleport back into the room, she was going to ask questions. Questions Sombra wasn't willing to answer.

"Sombra, are you awake?"

Sombra breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, Hana just so happened to wake up now. That was a very risky and a close call.

She heard a grumbled followed by an irked cry, "I know you're awake."

Did she though? Sombra was sure that Hana was bluffing. If not, then she was going to be in deep trouble. But she was willing to risk it.

After a few moments, Hana seemed to give up and released a sigh, "I guess you're not." A couple of minute of uncomfortable silence later, Hana spoke again, "Listen, I..." There was a heavy sigh as Hana added, "I mean you probably are asleep and I'm just wasting my breaths, or you're awake and toying with me."

 _Should I say something?_ Sombra wondered to herself. Then again, Hana was acting differently than usual so might as well see where this was going.

"I... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Hana remarked in an uneasy tone; she sounded upset. "It must've been awful talking about your past like that; I couldn't imagine it."

Sombra's felt the strength leaving her body. Hana's words were forcing a hefty lump of guilt up her throat. She couldn't swallow it down.

"Even though you pushed it too far it was still uncalled for me to open your scars like that." Hana's voice was getting weak. "I just... forget it. I'm just talking to myself here." There was a shift in Hana's bed. "I hope you are asleep. I can't handle being teased by you again for something stupid like that."

Sombra wanted to speak up and comfort Hana but she couldn't. If Hana realizes she was listening to her apology, she might freak out before Sombra could explain. She did tend to overreact and could quickly take the misunderstanding as an offense.

All she could do right now was sleep on it and pretend as if nothing happened.


	3. It Takes Two Players To Tango

**Happy Jesus day everybody. Just a quick note before you start reading. Funny story, usually when I post a chapter I make sure to write the next one beforehand just in case I hit Arthur's block (Kind of like this one). And though I have every plotline set up I'm afraid to say that the next chapter has not been written yet, or even started. I am very sorry to announce that the next chapter will take some time. I hope you understand.**

* * *

 _ **It Takes Two Players To Tango**_

 _Hm, I wonder if Sombra would like this._ Hana thought to herself, holding the plastic bag between her hand. Biting down on her lips, she retracted her arm and picked up a variety of items from the cabinet. _Just to be sure._

"Hiya, luv!"

Hana jumped from surprise and almost dropped everything she was carrying. Placing a firmer grasp on the stuff, she let out a sigh of relief and turned to Lena. "Do you have to sneak up like that?"

Lena giggled slightly and waved her hand. "Aw come on luv, you know I'm just messing with ya. So what's you got there?"

Hana didn't reply right away. "Just getting my snacks."

"I can see that." Lena nodded, taking a look at the pile of chips and soda Hana was carrying. "Kind of an overkill, no?"

Hana playfully scoffed and shook her head. "Nah, I can handle it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a new game and fifteen hours of free time."

"Is that why you passed on the weekend offer?" Lucio wondered from the dining table. "A little selfish don't you think?"

Hana took another bite on her bottom lips, hesitating to find an answer. "I, uh, sorry about that. It's not like I don't want to hang out with you guys, it's just that I'm dealing with some personal stuff."

"I see," Lucio nodded while Lena gave a concerned look. "You're going to be okay?"

Hana forced a smile on and happily replied, "Yeah, nothing to worry about, just busy."

"Right, you know we're here for you, Hana." Lena fixed her with a friendly smile and Lucio nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Hana replied the smile and headed towards the door. "I gotta go now. Talk later."

The two waved at Hana as she left the room. "Just what is up with that gal?"

Lucio shrugged and took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "You know her, always with her games. Did you know she recently got a cat?"

"No really?" Lena gasped in disbelief. "How did she sneaked one in. I thought pets weren't allowed in the HQ."

Lucio tapped the spoon against his chin before pointing it at Lena. "Are we even sure she's locked in her room or does she wants us to _think_ that she's locked in her room."

Lena carefully conceived while scrambling with her hair. "Cheeky bastard. She's hiding something. We need to find out what it is."

Clearing his throat, Lucio addressed Lena's absurd idea, "And by that, you mean invading her privacy."

Lena's smile dropped to a frown. "Well, when you put that way, I guess not."

Lucio nodded in agreement. Pausing for a minute, he then added, "Wanna bet on it?"

Lena smirked and quickly took a seat in front of him. "I'm listening."

Hana cautiously made her way towards her room, carefully making sure not to trip or bump into someone. As soon as she reached the door, her face stiffened.

Stretching her slim fingers as far as she could, she only managed to brush the tip of her fingers against the keypad. Groaning irritatingly, Hana was tempted to drop everything on the ground and try again. However, she scrapped the thought away.

Releasing a long sigh, Hana looked at her surroundings and lightly kicked the door. "Psst, Sombra." Kicking the door again, she almost lost her balance but regained it quickly. With another sigh, she kicked the door harder. When she was met with silence again, she gritted her teeth, and with a stern tone she added, "Please."

Instantly the door opened, and Hana threw everything she was holding inside. She exhaled heatingly and gazed at Sombra, who was laying on her bed. "How many time do I have to repeat myself."

Sombra lifted her head and smiled at her. "And good morning to you too." Turing her body around, Sombra laid on her stomach and rested her chin on Hana's pillow. "Your bed is very comfy, and it smells very nice."

Hana violently blushed as Sombra took a sniff of her pillow. She angrily stomped towards her and snatched the pillow away. Before Sombra could open her mouth, Hana smacked her against the face with the pad. "Get off!" She continued hitting Sombra in the face until she dropped to the floor.

"I yield, I yield!" Sombra covered her head from Hana's wrath until she ceased her brutal assault. Through her fingers, she glared at Hana who was giving her a sharp scowl.

Hana remained scowling and hanging towards the pillow. "Do I have to repeat myself, again?"

Sombra weakly shook her head and replied with a whimper, "No mistress." Crawling on all fours, she inched towards Hana and wrapped her arms around her bare legs. "Please don't punish me again."

Hana's entire body shook violently. Strength drained from her muscles, and she was barely able to make out a sentence. "W-w-what a-are you...?"

Sombra responded by laying on her back and fixing Hana with wide soft eyes. "I'm supposed to be your cat, remember? Meow." Reaching out her hand, Sombra gently scratched Hana's ankles with her glove.

"S-stop it!" Hana exclaimed and proceeded to bash Sombra in the face with the pillow.

Sombra instantly shielded her face and rolled away. Once she was safe, she climbed to her feet and raised her guard up. With Hana still armed with the pillow, Sombra took the hint. "Truce! Truce!"

Hana tiredly panted while scowling at Sombra. "Why do you keep tormenting me like that!"

Sombra opened her mouth to respond but ended up shrugging. "I'm bored? I don't know."

"Well stop it!" Hana seemed to calm down and put the pillow away. "I don't like how others tease me like I'm a defenseless small girl."

"To be fair, you are adorable," Sombra commented with a smile.

Narrowing her eyes, Hana glared at her. "Not helping, and don't call me that."

Sombra chuckled as she carefully walked towards her. "I can't help it, chica." Discreetly reaching for the pillow, she pulled it away from Hana's hand and went on. "Don't take things too seriously like that. I thought we already discussed that."

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if people started calling you a.. uh, um?" Hana attempted to find the words that she was looking for but to no avail. Her eyes examined Sombra, trying to spot any flaw but came up empty-handed. Everything about the other girl was perfect. "Ugh, just forget it."

Sombra watched as Hana furiously stomped away from her and towards the snack pile. Reaching her hand, she snatched a chocolate bar and frustratingly took a bite out of it. "Not everyone can be as flawless as you."

"Who, _me_?" Sombra pointed at herself and laughed at amusement. "That's so funny, little bunny."

Hana raised up a brow in confusion and took another big bite of the bar. "What's so funny?"

"You, Hana." She approached Hana, still giggling. "You think I'm flawless? Why do you think that?" Hana stuttered in finding a response, but Sombra spoke for her. "Believe it or not, I'm not. Just like you, I hide my flaws. But unlike you, I don't overreact when being provoked."

"But I thought... What flaws?" Hana asked in disbelief. "I don't think I've ever seen you in any mood other than carefree."

"Boop." Sombra playfully tapped on her nose and grinned. "In time little bunny. But if you're that curious, I can teach you a trick or two to appear less..." She aimlessly waved her hand and added, "Cute."

Pouting frustrating, Hana responded, "You're not turning me into a punk girl."

Sombra smiled. "Tempting idea, but no. I can do better. But you need to do as I say. Nothing overboard, I promise."

Hana scanned Sombra through her eyes and eventually sighed. "Fine."

"Excellent," Sombra exclaimed in joy and applause. "First lesson, we eat." Dropping down, she crossed her legs. With a smirk, she patted the space next to her and addressed Hana, "Have a seat, my pupil." With a heavy sigh, Hana did as so. "Nice, now, what did you bring me."

"Well, I got you some spicy chips and melted cheese," Hana spoke as she swept into the pile.

Sombra's smile dropped to a frown before stating to Hana. "Hana, that's incredibly racist."

Hana yelped in surprise as her eyes widened. She gazed at Sombra who was now giving her a deadpan look. "Sorry, I just didn't know... I mean-"

She was cut off by Sombra who raised her hand in front of her. "And you failed."

Hana's train of thoughts came to a halt. "Excuse me?"

"You failed the first test." Sombra declared, shifting her anxious tone. "Didn't I just say not to take everything so seriously? It's either zero or ten with you. You overreact a lot!"

"Because I don't want to be a jerk to my friends," Hana replied, hinting doubt. "I think? I'm not sure. Usually, I keep things under control. I blow off my steam during my streams and when I'm inside my mecha."

"And that's not healthy." Sombra pointed out thoughtfully. "I know you want to keep yourself collected, but at the same time, you need to step up. You don't have to unleash your gremlin _,_ but at the same time you can't be a harmless bunny."

Hana half shook her head while fixing Sombra with a confused expression. "I-I don't follow. How am I supposed to do that?"

"How about you practice your mixed attitude, starting with me. Think of me as your punching bag, not that I have to ask." Sombra irritatingly grumbled as she rubbed her cheeks.

"I mean, you were acting very weird, and it freaked me out," Hana remarked, with a light blush.

Sombra fixed her with a smile and patted her on the head. "And that's why you need me, conejita."

"H-hey!" Hana swatted her hand, but Sombra kept her brush firm. "Cut it out."

Sombra removed her hand but continued smiling. "Have you tried to ignore it?"

"What?" Fluttered, Hana struggled to fix her hair.

"Why don't you just admit to yourself that you're cute and embrace it?" Sombra inquired thoughtfully. "That way it'll be easier for you to ignore it."

"Because it's annoying and embarrassing," Hana exclaimed, grabbing every inch of her hair away from Sombra's grasp.

"Well, in that case, my dear bunny, I'm going to break you into pieces and rebuild you from scratch." Sombra declared proudly.

Hana raised her finger to protest. "I'm not okay with that."

"Well, in that case, I'll break you apart and see how it goes from there."

* * *

 _Player one, you win!_

Hana raised her controller in the air and exclaimed from joy. "In your face! That's eighteen to three." She then pointed at Sombra with a smug before cheering to herself again.

 _Player two, you suck!_

Sombra in response rolled her eyes and restarted the game. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to rub it in like that." Releasing an irritating growl, she ignored Hana or at least tried to. The other girl's hyperactive attitude didn't seem to cool down anytime soon.

"That's, of course, just today, counting the rest of the week brings me to..." Hana paused briefly to count her fingers while looking very pleased with herself. "Forty-seven to thirteen."

Rolling her eyes once more, Sombra avoided getting into another video game conflict with Hana. "Are going to play or not?"

Flashing her with a smirk, Hana picked up her controller and said, "Aw, jealous much? At this point, I'm feeling sorry for whipping you on the floor all the time."

"Chica, if you don't shut up right now-"

"You'll what?" Hana interrupted her with a chuckle. "You're in no position to make demands, _sparkles_."

"For the last time, that's not out nicknames work." Sombra protested with a groan.

"Keep calling me names and I'll continue to come up with my own." Hana scoffed and flipped her hair. "They don't have to make sense, just annoy you."

Instead of counter-arguing, Sombra grinned and gave her a nug against her shoulder. "You're learning; I'm proud of you."

"Well, what can I say, I had an excellent teacher- no wait," Hana halted her statement before adding on, "A slightly mediocre teacher."

"You wound me, Hana, you wound me." Sombra playfully shook her head and focused her attention on the screen. "Another round?"

Picking up her controller, Hana gazed back at the TV and mocked, "Don't you think you had enough? At this point, it's pitiful."

"As if," Sombra stated dryly before continuing, "I always like to challenge myself. Granted, hacking makes everything so much easier, but there is so much ultra-secure government to hack before it gets boring. It doesn't help that I'm soloing all the time."

"I see," nodding in response, Hana's tone shifted to a deadpan. "Must be lonely."

"You're not growing on me, are you?" Sombra fixed her with a brow as a grin crawled around her lips.

A cold shiver ran down Hana's spine as she attempted to keep her emotions collected like Sombra taught her. "Why would I? You said two or three weeks. Before I know it I'll be blasting your ass in Dorado or something."

With her grin still glued to her face, Sombra merely replied, "Sure."

The two silently started the match and focused on the fight. But unlike the previous ones, Hana's train of thoughts carried her far away. Her mind was anywhere but centered on the game as she couldn't find the motivation to play along. It wasn't until Sombra came out victorious that her thought bubble popped.

"That's a point for me." Sombra declared as she relaxed against the bed. "Maybe I'm getting better than you."

Hana briefly shook her head and irritatingly scoffed, "You just got lucky."

"Oh? So you lie to yourself than to admit I'm the better player." Sombra ran her finger along her lips as she flashed her with a smirk.

Instead of objecting her accusation, Hana merely huffed away. "Believe what you want to believe."

Pausing, Sombra raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? How about one last game, the final round."

Hana narrowed her eyes and thoroughly examined Sombra's expression. "I'm listening."

"You and me, one round. Winner takes all." Sombra announced. "You win, and I leave your room, forever."

"You're going to leave?" Hana slightly stuttered.

"Why? Have grown attached to me?" Sombra remarked in a soft brisk tone. "Do you not want me to leave?"

Hana secretly pinched her wrist between her legs to snap herself out. "The sooner you leave the sooner I get to kill you."

"Charming." Sombra cooed.

With a brief groan, Hana added, "And if you win?"

Sombra placed a finger under her chin and looked around the room. "Let's see... I want..." Her eyes swiftly fixed on her desire. "Your bed."

Hana's eyes grew wide. "My bed? Why?"

In response, Sombra simply shrugged. "I like it. The couch, though comfy at first, been killing my back recently. So, take it or leave it."

Without a second though Hana jeered and stared back at the screen, "Considering that you can't beat me, I'm in."

"Very well," With a wild smug Sombra started the game. "Point of no return, chica."

The round started and Hana was the first to make her move. But to her shock, Sombra was able to counter and block her attacks with ease. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at Sombra who was casually playing along at her comfort. She focused back on the game having to put on extra effort. Sombra was wiping the floor with her. Every time she laid a punch on Hana, it ended with a devastating combo. Her health meter was depleting rapidly until the bar was soon empty.

The match ended fast, leaving Hana in utter shock. Gritting her teeth together, she glared at Sombra and snarled, "You cheated!"

Sombra placed the controller down and hopped on the bed. "Just like I remember it." She cooed as she laid on the soft material.

"Off!" Hana baked with rage. "You cheated you jerk of a hacker!"

In response, Sombra casually waved her hand around and muttered, "I did no such thing. You are just salty." When she heard a growl back, she lifted her body up and looked at Hana, with her eyes blazing with fury. "It was a fair play; I'm not lying."

"Then explain how a third-rate player like you managed to beat me." Hana scolded, looking as if she was about to launch at Sombra.

"Simple. Your game is nothing but zeroes and ones, so there's always a pattern." Sombra began explaining while meeting the enraged eyes of Hana with a relaxed one of her own. "All I had to do was find the pattern, and the game was in the grasp of my hands. That's my specialty after all."

Hana attempted to find a response but only managed to let out stutters. "W-wait, what's that supposed to mean? Did you just hustle me?"

Sombra didn't answer right away. "Pretty much. Street rules, bunny."

So many emotions were running through Hana's mind right now. Anger, humiliation, betrayal, and helplessness. With a calm, or as calm as she could muster, she spoke, "That can't count, you lied to me."

"Correction, I hid the truth. Two different things." She stated before crawling towards the pillow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on some sleep."

"You... Ugh, fine!" Hana threw her hands in the air and stomped towards the couch. "Take the bed, see if I care."

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Sombra interjected her just before she turned around. "You sleep here," She directed her eyes next to her and patted on the spot.

Immediately, Hana snorted with a roll of her eyes, "I'll shoot myself before I do so."

"Oh? Why is that." Much like a sneaky cat, Sombra crawled on all fours towards Hana and met her with sharp eyes. "The bed is big enough for both of us. And it is mine now, so I decide what to do with it."

A spray of pink blush burnt Hana's cheeks. "I'm not that type of girls! I don't go to bed with anyone just because they're nice to me."

"My, my little bunny, I didn't know you played hard to get." Sombra chuckled while fanning her face with her hand.

"S-stop it!"

"Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, why wouldn't you, hm?" She turned to lay on her back and fixed her with an upside down smile. "I'm not going to do anything if that's your concern. I just want a friend next to me when I sleep. Think of it as a slumber party."

Unable to stand the embarrassment, Hana turned her crimson face away from Sombra as she muttered, "It's not that, I- forget it."

"Come on, one night, and we call it quits," Sombra added in a soft tone, "I promise."

Hana bit down on the bottom of lips. Every fiber of her body screamed no, but without even thinking, her head bopped down and indicated a nod.

"Splendid!" Joyfully, Sombra grasped Hana by the hands and pulled her down onto the bed. "Ready for the night, bestie."

Locked in a tight embrace, all Hana could do was whimper in fear.

* * *

"So this is a slumber party. Gotta admit it's not as exciting as I thought it would be." Sombra stated. She turned her head, trying to take a glimpse of Hana behind the pillow barricade placed between them.

With Hana's eyes locked on the ceiling of the room, it made it hard for Sombra to read her. But the expression on her face said it all. The shock was the primary layer that covered her face with slight confusion. She armed herself with the blankets; those unblinking eyes were ready for anything.

As the silence dragged on, Sombra felt the dullness raising along. "Hana, you still with me?"

With a few snaps of Sombra's fingers, Hana once again blinked. With a brief pause, she turned her head around and calmly murmured, "Yes?"

With a satisfied smile, Sombra rested her body on her elbow to get a better view of Hana's face. "Are slumber parties usually this boring? Where's the fun and the giggles?"

In response, Hana merely shook her head and scoffed, "Beats me. Maybe it's because.. oh, I don't know, we're not ten or twelve."

"Pfft, age is just a number." With a scoff, Sombra waved her hand. "Since when has that stopped anyone from doing anything."

"Since the invention of the law," Her tone was shallow, but Sombra caught it almost easily.

"That's cute," Sombra remarked. She extended her arm over the pillow before it got slapped away.

Hana instantly fixed her with a sharp glare, finally getting her full attention. "You know the rules."

Sombra held up her hands in defense and smirked, "My bad. Can't blame a girl for trying. But honestly, what's stopping us from having some fun. It's not like anyone could hear us."

Hana's eyes grew broad as a disgust expression took over her face. "That was wrong on so many different levels."

It looked as if Sombra was going to take advantage of the joke, but thankfully she scrapped it away. "I admit, that came out wrong so let me rephrase it. How about we play a fun, harmless game with nobody around."

"And that sounded like you were about to kidnap me and do unspeakable things to me," Hana commented with an objective tone, "When does the candy part come in?"

Sombra was getting tired of Hana snarky comebacks. And though her statements had an unsettling double meaning, she knew Hana understood what she meant. "How about we play a question per question game? Settle enough for you?"

Her face of disgust washed away and now replaced with an amused glare. "I'm listening."

Taking a few moments to calm down, Sombra let out a groan and went on, "We each ask the other a question. Advanced or straightforward, doesn't matter. You can choose to skip a question if you don't want to answer, though that won't be much fun."

Hana nodded, agreeing to Sombra's game. "And how do we know the other won't be lying."

"Trust me, I'll know." Sombra flashed her with a smirk and added, "And I still haven't lied to you."

Hana let out a grumble. She never backed down from a challenge, but Sombra was playing with fire. There was no doubt that she was going to find easy loopholes just to frustrate Hana. But at the same time, this was a golden opportunity to learn more about the hacker. "I'm in."

"Cool, you don't mind if I start, do you? You're the best." Sombra interjected her before Hana could open her mouth. Sombra took a minute or two to think about her question which easily irritated Hana. With her mind made up, she finally asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Hana jaw slightly dropped. After leaving her in an eternity of suspense, that was her big question. Again, Hana fell into one of Sombra's tease fests. "Pink." The venomous hiss seemed like a delight to Sombra than a threat, and that frustrated her even more. "My turn, I know I'm beating a dead horse here, but why of all the places did you choose to bunk with me?"

"What can I say, chica, you're cute." The answer didn't seem to satisfy Hana as Sombra obviously was holding back. With a sigh, she rephrased her answer, "The truth is, I've been monitoring you, well all Overwatch, but mostly you."

"Why?" Hana added curiously.

"Well let's see, out of all your teammates, you looked like the perfect approach." She paused, allowing another sigh to release before continuing. "I understand that we fight all the time on the battlefield, and I wasn't going to blame you if you shot me the moment you saw me. But it's as I said, your life was nothing like mine, and I just wanted to know how it felt like."

Hana couldn't comprehend or find a response to Sombra's statement, a scene that seemed to be repeating whenever the hacker opened up. "I see, I didn't think-"

"Plus I couldn't ignore this adorable face," Without a warning, Sombra reached forward and gently pinched Hana's cheek.

Immediately, Hana took a bite of her fingers, but Sombra swift reflex was faster than hers. "This is your last warning!"

Sombra laughed hysterically. The expression on Hana's face was priceless and Sombra just couldn't an opportunity like that pass. "Okay, okay, my sides hurt." She uttered between the uncomfortable laughter. "I'm fine now, sorry but I couldn't resist."

Her only response was a flash of Hana's canine and a blazing glare.

"Okay, I'm getting sidetracked, my next question will be... If I was a cat, would you let me nap on your lap?" Sombra asked in what appeared to be the most curious yet entertained look on her face.

It not only weirded Hana out, but it made her feel awkward, Luckily, she had a straightforward answer, "No."

"What if I was a cute kitty?" Sombra persisted on the question while fixing her with a soft gaze. "Imagine me purring faintly, seeking attention from my mistress. 'Please Mistress, Sombra wants a hug.'"

"S-stop it! I don't want to imagine that." Hana attempted an exclamation through her stutter. Despite the protesting, Sombra didn't stop purring in what appeared to a seductive tone. She didn't seem to show any signs of stopping until she got her answer. "Alright, I may let you onto my lap, maybe let you sleep on it once in awhile." And just then Hana realized she handed Sombra live ammo and a gun.

"Is that so? So, if I acted like a cute Gato would you let me-" Sombra wasn't able to finish her sentence as Hana instantly smacked her on the face with her pillow.

"Behave!" She scowled, not from anger but irritation. "It's my turn. What's with the flirting and teasings. Do you like me that way or something? And don't you dare change the subject!"

Sombra didn't answer right away. Instead, she examined Hana's face. Through her eyes she could tell that they weren't curious, they were desperate. Rather than put the girl's mind to rest, she replied, "Pass."

"W-what... You can't just pass a question like that?" Hana jumped from her side as she exclaimed.

Sombra observed as the gamer jumped into a sitting position before addressing her, "I believe I just did."

"Well it's not fair!" throwing her arms in the air seemed unlikely to change Sombra's mind.

Growing a devilish smirk, Sombra crawled up to the bed and leaned against the bed board. "Why are you so torn up about this? Could it be that maybe-" As soon as those specific words were let out, a heavy blush spread across Hana's face. Sombra bit down on the tip of her index in a seductive manner and purred, "You have a little crush on me?"

And just like that, her entire brain shut down. Hana felt her heart pumping wildly, spreading adrenaline through her veins. Her mind found it very hard to perform the simplest tasks as breathing. With as much as strength her body could muster, she exclaimed, "Never!"

The entire bed shook as Hana dropped herself on the mattress with all her might. Her back was now facing Sombra, preventing her from catching any glance of her face.

Even in the most times as possible, Sombra didn't fail Hana in showing how pain in the ass she was. The endless chuckle quickly filled the entire room. "Come on, bunny; I'm just-"

"Zip it!" The furious wail seemed to do the trick as the giggles instantly stopped. "I don't want to hear of any of it. Goodnight!"

Sombra couldn't tell by the mixed emotions if Hana was angry or just embarrassed, and she wasn't looking to find out. The camel's back was heavy enough, and she just got a warm bed that she wasn't looking forward to losing. She rested her head on the pillow and faced the other direction. No doubt her face was the last thing Hana wanted to see right now.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Merry Valentine's days everyone. And yes, you're not dreaming, I finally did finish another chapter, only a month an a half late. Now, I have a pretty good idea what's on everyone's mind, why and will it happen again. Well after the exams I returned home and began playing Overwatch once again. I went from maining cancers like Junkrat and Symmetra to maining less cancer heroes. And I also became a main just as the black cat skin got released. I'll reference it so be sure to keep an eye out.  
**

 **The truth is though; the third chapter was supposed to be a January update. I thought I'd publish it for Christmas, as an early Christmas present, thinking I'd come over my writer's block and finish one for January but that was not the case. Now that I've finally posted this one, even though I may have rushed it in some places, in a lot of places, don't be shy to let me know about in the reviews.**

 **And to answer the second question, will it happen again? I hope not. This story has been firing up in my other stories, and I don't want to disappoint my awesome readers. If I happen to be delaying it, please let me know in the comments. The worst comes to is that it'll be late for a month at most.**

 **And if it helps, I got myself a discord to watch my other, much better, writing friend having fun with her fanbase. So if you want to bash me or ask why the next chapter is taking too long, I'll add my discord in the comments. So be please be patient, I'm trying my best. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Please don't lynch me.**

* * *

 _ **Wake Up Call**  
_

 _You lose!_

From the sheer frustration, Hana almost threw her controller against the TV screen. Thankfully, her arm was halted mid-way as Sombra got ahold of it in a tight grip.

"Tsk, tsk, bunny, you can't win them all." With an amused smile, Sombra gently lead Hana's arm away and locked it between her slim legs.

As if losing wasn't enough, Hana was forced to listen to Sombra lecturing her about her short fuse once again. "This is all your fault." With a hiss, Hana pulled her arm away and stared back at the TV.

"Aww, don't say that, bunny." As always, sarcasm was all over her tone. Sombra let out a chuckle as her hand brushed Hana's hair in an attempt to calm her down. "There's so much cuteness I can take from you."

As much as it annoyed her, Hana didn't object to the pleasant sensation Sombra was providing. "Why did you think this was going to be a good idea?"

Sombra didn't reply right away. Instead, she kept brushing Hana's mane smoothly for a while before answering her question. "Well, little bunny wanted a challenge, didn't she?"

"I find it very hard to believe that you suggested this because you thought it was a challenge." With a scoff, Hana rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"Mm, I have no idea what you're talking about." Without any hesitation, Sombra embraced Hana from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Plus I wore the cat ears just like you asked."

"Of course you don't." Hana knew Sombra's suggestion was a suggestive one from the very start. She thought she might try turning the tables on Sombra with her conditions, but it backfired. Sombra was enjoying her 'humiliation.'

However, Hana wasn't complaining. In fact, she found it very enjoyable for her small figure to lay on Sombra beautiful shape. The way their fingers struggled on the singular controller sent shivers down her spine. No matter how painful admitting it was, Hana was dancing in ecstasy way back in her mind.

"What, no snarky remark or a witty comment?" Sombra chuckled softly; she then placed her hands on top of Hana's in perfect alignment with the controller.

Hana's breathing became heavy as her heart let out several fast beat. She attempted to get a hold of her lungs that suddenly decided to go haywire. Mustering the best dry tone she could, she deadpanned, "I don't hate it. That's all you get."

An amused purr was let out by Sombra, tracing her fingertips along Hana's slender hands. "Have I mentioned that you're too cute to handle."

Hana responded with a shake of her head and an annoyed expression. Without letting out another word, she glued her eyes to the screen as the game started. The duo continued on gaming in their handicapped situation. Sombra was in charge of moving the joystick around while Hana took over the button mashing. It wasn't to say that the game was impossible to play in that state. They managed to progress throughout the level, and enemies almost easily were slain. The problem lied on Hana's attention span.

Ignoring Sombra on daily bases was a walk in the park. Holding her emotions during Sombra's 'physical contacts' was challenging but doable. However, in those cases, Hana's mind would drift everywhere and anywhere, but on Sombra. Unfortunately, This was not one those case. Hana needed to focus on the game, but she couldn't. The idea of concentrating in her tight situation was more laborious than fighting the final boss of any game.

"This isn't working."

Hana jolted up in surprise when Sombra abruptly shut the console off. "I... Why did you stop?" She stuttered as Sombra placed the control away. Hana felt the hot air of Sombra's sigh covering her bare neck, sending a static of shock down her spine.

"We're not going to make any progress if you keep distracting yourself like that, chica." In a gentle, swift push, Sombra grabbed Hana's body and laid her entire torso over her lap, her sharp predatory eyes piercing Hana's now terrified gaze.

Hana's felt as if her heart became alive and was desperately attempting to crawl out of the throat. Breathing went from heavy to nearly impossible. The older girl had complete dominance over her. Her lips pried open, but Sombra's finger quickly shushed her.

A smile formed on Sombra's lips, not an amused smirk or a devilish grin, this one was new. It felt.. warm. "Here's how it's going to go down, little bunny." Her tone shifted to a different one, a voice Hana never heard before. "We both want to finish the game, si? But I can't do it alone; I need you beside me. But I can't have you daydreaming all day."

Sombra was lecturing her. But instead of teasing her in between the phrases, she was more friendly with the touches. "So, you have two options; you can keep fantasizing all you want, which won't get you anywhere. Or you can take control and finish this little mind game of yours."

It wasn't the first time Sombra cast a mute enchantment on Hana, silencing her. Her bottom jaw trembled at the mercy of Sombra's fingertip. After gathering enough strength from every fiber of her body, she responded, "How do you expect me to focus if you're essentially naked in front of me." She exclaimed and pointed at Sombra's choice of wardrobe.

Sombra took a look and admired her outfit. Replacing her soft smile with a smirk, she tapped on Hana's nose. "Conejita, I'm wearing shorts and a small top. If you want to imagine me naked, that's on you."

Much like a bullet to her chest, her heart exploded. Scratch that, a shot was going to kill her and end her misery. Her face lit up like a forest fire, bright red and hot. In a fracture of a second, Hana noticed Sombra's lips moving and she immediately covered her face with of her hands from the embarrassment. "This is a nightmare; this is a nightmare, this is a nightmare…"

She then heard a laugh. The same chuckle, the same tone that Hana came to recognize as the calling of the pale rider. The sound plus the direct skin contact of their bodies ignited Hana's body's in a humiliation.

"Hey, don't do me like that, Hana," Sombra spoke in a soft voice. Her arm snaked around her fidgeting body and pulled her closer. "You don't have to hide your adorable from me like that?"

Too bad Hana was preoccupied having a meltdown to understand what Sombra was saying.

With a disappointing sigh, Sombra used her free hand to uncover Hana's face. "I hope you learned from this experience because there won't be any second chances. You can't quit and restart from your mistakes."

Hana was too lost to think straight. She could barely face Sombra when she had her breakdown, and now she was staring directly at her face. Those eyes were casting spells from all angles, petrifying her body and mind. _Why did I ask her to wear those ears?_ With her choice of outfit and the boost from the added accessory, Hana stood no chance against Sombra's superior stats.

"You must hurry though, Sombra won't be staying for too long." With a last warm smile, Sombra tapped on her nose. "And remember, no sidequests to distract yourself from your main mission."

In a blink of an eye, the world turned dark. Her room disappeared along with Sombra, leaving Hana no chance to inquire what Sombra meant. It seemed as if she was still immobilized, though something physical appeared to be the effect this time. Hana blinked several times. Even from her fatigued state and weary mind, she could tell something was holding her down.

And then, it all made sense.

She was in her bed. It was all a dream. Nothing happened, and nothing of that sort will _ever_ happen. Hana released a long sigh of relief. A happy smile formed on her face as she laid her head back on her pillow. It was just a nightmare. _Goodnight me._

A few minutes later, Hana realized she was still awake. With her weak state of mind, she thought she would fall asleep very soon. Her pillow felt harder than usual, maybe that was the problem. She dragged her free hand and ran it across her pillow. It unquestionably was firmer from before sleep.

She didn't know what help dragging her hand around would provide. But she didn't stop until her hand touched something resembling a small hill from the other side of the pad. And now that her hand inspected the soft mound, it was forthwith rising and decreasing.

Her eyes grew wide. A loud shriek got released inside her mind. She received a massive pain in her chest. Without making any sudden movement, Hana carefully pulled her arm underneath Sombra body. Her jelly legs carried her limp body towards the door. As soon as the metal board opened, she shot her body outside the room and closed the door.

The sudden bright light almost prominently blinded her, but that was the least of her worries. Her brain wasn't receiving enough oxygen, so she was about pass out at any moment until something sparks inside her mind.

Even with the dense fog and toxic clouds, an idea hit Hana. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed towards the armory. The adrenaline began pumping through her body, rescuing her body. Once she got there, she instantly noticed Lena besides the locker room.

"Lena!" She quickly exclaimed between her gasps and jogged towards her.

Lena turned towards Hana and greeted her with a smile. "Morning love.. or two hours before morning, love. Whatcha up to so early?"

Hana crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall. Assembling a causal smile, she responded, "Oh you know, just woke up early. Thought you guys needed a hand on the next mission."

"That's alright love; we got this." Lena briefly chuckled as she fixed her goggles. "Me, Genji, Pharah, Lucio, Mercy, even grumpy dad 76. Should be all aces. Sorry, you had to wake up for nothing."

Hana swallowed her gulp before addressing Lena again. "Ahem, Are you sure? You guys seemed to be missing a tank, and I'm a tank.. or drive one."

Lena thought for a second before shaking her head.. "Nope. besides, seven sounds like overkill, but thanks anyway."

"Are you sure ?" Hana desperately persuaded once more. "No kill like overkill, am I right?" She decided to add a small chuckle to seal it off but noticed Lena waving her hand. Just before she could open her mouth, Hana rushed in front of her and grabbed her by the collar. "Listen here Lena; I'm getting tired of this. Add me to your team, or I'll lose my mind. I need my fix!"

Hana emotionally slapped herself across the face once seeing Lena's horrified expression. "I mean, I could be a great asset to the team. You know, watching backs and defending." carefully stepping away with an awkward laugh, Hana realized her act wasn't affecting Lena. "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst like that."

"I-It's alright, love." Lena slowly nodded, her voice still hinting with shock. "I didn't know you were that desperate for the fight. I'll talk with Soldier about this."

"Thanks. Sorry again." Hana softy muttered under her breath.

Lena nodded back and waved her hand to dismiss. "No worries, gal. I get where you are coming from, hate when that happens to me as well."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hana wondered, feeling confused.

Lena attempted to explain but closed her mouth. "Nevermind. Though do take a shower. Don't think the 'workout sweat' excuse would sell it to the rest."

Slowly, and uncomfortably, it all made sense now. Hana's poor heart might as well commit seppuku. _Did I...?_ With a stuttering tone, she replied, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Alright, I'll see you on the plane." Lena giggled and waved her friend goodbye.

"Yes... plane." Hana laughed to herself for an extended time as she watched her friend dash away. Thankfully, the adrenaline decided to wear off just then, dropping her body on the ground.

* * *

Sombra let out a very satisfied exhale as her eyes fluttered open. Moaning ever so slightly, she lowered her head to meet Hana. "Morning conejita."

Unfortunately, Hana was nowhere in the bed. Lifting one of her brows, Sombra got to a sitting position and circled the room. With a sad frown, she released a sigh and leaned against the bed board. She hoped that she'd wake up next to Hana, but that seemed to be too much to ask.

"She can't possibly still be mad, can she?" Wondering out loud, she turned her attention around and asked again, "What do you think senior Mari?"

Sombra picked up the white onion plushy from the nightstand and gazed at it. "No way, Sombra. You're too cool to be mad at." Sombra or rather the Pachmarhi responded. "Gracias."

Placing the plushy aside, Sombra opened up her holographic computer and began messing around with the headquarter cameras. "Empty, empty, Monkey, empty, drunk cowboy." She turned around and looked at the clock that read eleven in the morning. "Some people." With a shake of her head, she resumed her quest. After a few more security checks, she suddenly came to a stop and hesitated. Her fingers were hovering over the command control, awaiting orders. Her mind was saying yes, but her heart was rejecting the idea.

"I mean, she could be drowning, and I'm the only one that could save her." A fair reason or rather an excuse Sombra told herself to lay off the guilt her chest was providing. With a determined sigh, she tapped the screen only to find disappointment. The showers were empty as well.

She let out a groan, an annoyed one. The groaning continued as her mind began eating itself from the anticipation. Hana wasn't in the base, which meant she was most likely either hanging out with her friends, having a celebrity moment, or on a mission. Considering that she didn't see any messages indicating any dates or events relating to her fame in her inbox, her best guess was that she was probably inside her pink Mech right now.

With her mind made up, she quickly traced the IP address of the giant robot and managed to locate it in mere seconds. Quickly clearing the bags under eyes and fixing her hair, Sombra was ready to see her Hana once again. "Oops, almost forgot." Setting herself with a sheepish smile, she reached down and covered up her exposed chest. It was odd how her bra suddenly decided to come off even though she made sure it was sealed tight before sleep.

One last look to make sure everything was in its place, she dragged her body down the bed and opened up a direct line with Hana's Mech. The video screen turned on, and Sombra met with Hana, fear instantly consumed her face. "Hiya, chica." She greeted her in an alluring tone while twirling her fingers.

At first, Hana didn't reply. The sudden shock was too much for her to handle. The next thing Sombra heard was the heavy gasps let out by Hana. She was hyperventilating.

At that moment, Sombra's eyes grew wide. "Hana, relax! It's just you and me. Nobody can hear us. Please, breath."

It seemed like Sombra's reassurance was aiding Hana, but not a lot. Her breathing steadied, and her eyes were restored to their regular sizes, though Sombra couldn't be sure as Hana immediately gazed away. "Wh-what are you d-doing?"

On the inside, Sombra was relieved but still worried about Hana. Without showing any negative emotions, she merely shrugged carefreely. "Got bored. I had to call you to check up on you. How are you doing?"

She observed as Hana took a bite of her lips before she hesitatingly responded, "G-good..."

Nodding back, Sombra took notice of how horrified Hana looked. Although horrified seemed like an exaggeration. "How did you sleep? Everything okay?"

Hana's entire body froze up. Instead of replying she slowly nodded her head. "A-and you?"

Sombra's eye drifted down on the bed as she replied, "Like a kitten." She didn't think her words were affecting Hana that bad and yet she was very uncomfortable to look her directly in the eyes. "Are you... are you still mad at me about last night?"

Hana's ears perked up before she quickly gazed at Sombra. "No! No, of course not. I'm just... busy, you know."

It took Sombra a moment to recall that Hana was still in a dangerous situation. "Ah, got it. I'll get out of your hair then."

"I mean," Hana immediately interjected as soon as Sombra finished her sentence. "It's not like you're bothering me or anything. You can stay for awhile if you want to..."

Sombra had to double check what Hana just said. She just handed her a golden ticket to hang out with her. "You sure you don't mind?" It sounded too good to be true.

Hanay nodded while fixing her with a smile. "Totally. Besides, it would be nice hearing some else's voice other mister fun killer. But you might want to.. cover up, please."

"Why, is it bothering you?" Teased Sombra as she bit down on her index.

It seemed that Hana knew better than to fall to another one of Sombra's traps and just ignored her. "Are there no boundaries of your perviness."

"Admit it, chica; you like it." Expecting Hana to burst in embarrassment, but to her surprise, she looked embarrassed and didn't implode, quite the opposite in fact. "You sure you're okay. Usually, you'd go kaboom at this point."

Hana released the joysticks of the mecha before parking it away. With a tired sigh, she crossed her arm and refused to look at Sombra. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Replacing her pleasant tone with a dry one, Sombra remarked, "Does it have to do with our game?"

Hana shook her head and continued playing her little quiet game.

Sombra tapped on her chin, sinking deep into her thoughts. She attempted to read Hana's facial expression, but that proved harder than learning someone's dirty secrets behind a screen. "I know this may sound childish, but did you have a bad dream?"

At that moment, Sombra noticed a shift in her head. With a halfway gaze, Hana nodded, "Something like that."

"I see. Nothing to be ashamed of, we all get scared sometimes." Adding a gleeful chuckle at the end, hoping it would break the ice. But that proved wrong as Hana shook her head again.

"It's... It's embarrassing. I..."

"Say no more." Sombra interrupted her almost instantly. An idea surfaced in her mind as the puzzles fell to form the picture. "So tell me," Placing a fist under her chin, the curious Cheshire clawed her way into Hana's mind. "Obviously I was in it, but what happened next?"

Hana's eyes grew wide, her face reddened from the discomfort. "Wh-who said you were in it!"

With a chuckle, Sombra fixed her with one of her infamous smirks. "It's obvious. I take it you'll be sleeping with me from now and on."

"Never!"

"I hear you; I'll make sure to keep your side warm." She giggled as Hana threw a tantrum at Sombra, too bad her audio decided to malfunction out of nowhere. Once Hana released all her anger, Sombra restored the audio. "So what was the dream about, was I saving my cute little princess from an evil demon? Or maybe my beloved Hana fell under a spell and only I was brave enough to be her knight in shining armor and rescue her?"

"Not even in my worst nightmares." Hana huffed looked away from the screen. "And what makes you think I was the damsel in distress?"

"Well, it's obvious. It's because..."

"Let me guess; it's because I'm cute." Hana groaned irritatingly and added, "And if you wanted to pry it out of me, forget it. I don't remember it anymore."

She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "That's a shame. In that case, do you want to hear mine?"

Hana opened her eyes wide but kept them away from Sombra's hungry gaze. "M-maybe..."

She was getting predictable with each minute. It was in Sombra's favor, so she wasn't complaining. "So I was returning from working very late. My body was dead, and mind was killing me. It seemed as if I would never feel joy again. But then I reach home, and who do I find waiting for me?" Sombra stuck her tongue out and licked her dried lips.

Hana's still head slowly turned her attention towards Sombra with a terrified expression. "No, it can't be..."

"But it is, conejita." Sombra cooed with glee. "Conejita approaches me wearing the cutest maid outfit I've seen in my life."

As Sombra continued her tale, Hana's mind entered a panic state. Pressing every button inside her mech, trying desperately to find something that would turn off the video feed.

"Then little bunny bows her head down and informs me that the bath was ready for me." Sombra resumed retailing her story, adding a new seductive tone in her voice. "And I ask her if she wants to join me. You know what she said?"

Hana stopped pressing the buttons on the dashboard before snarling towards Sombra. "Bite me, Sombra." With those last words, she activates the self-destruction button and ejects herself out of the robot. Within a moment, the video feed cuts off.

"Technically, she said she'd wait her turn, but I guess your idea works too," Sombra remarked to no one. Letting the silence settle down for a few minutes.

As the time went by, Sombra rolled around laid on the other side of the bed. "Oh don't be like that senior Mari, I technically own the bed." The plushy looked at her with his calm expression. Settling down on the warmer and more scented side, she was ready to sleep for another couple of hours.

While attempting to adjust to her new territory, something seemed to stick out on that particular side. "Not only do you snort bunny, but you also sweat."

* * *

Hana didn't waste a single moment. The second her foot set inside the base, she stomped towards her room deadpan. No distractions. She didn't even bother greeting the people she saw along the way. Once she reached her door, she checked the ammo of her gun, set to kill.

She then punched the codes of her room and stepped inside. Sombra was, as usual, laying on her bed, which was now owned by Sombra. With a screwdriver in her hand, she seemed to be tinkering with a box. Hana drew the gun and aimed at her.

Sombra didn't seem to be alerted by the weapon that pointed at her; she barely showed any reaction. "And good evening to you too," Without even looking at her, she fixed her with a smile and continued her work.

It was days like these that Hana was glad she had a license to kill, and today she was finally going to set her mind to rest. Keeping her face free of any emotions, she turned off the safety of her gun and deadpanned, "Any last words?"

A sigh was released, an irritated one. "I thought we were past this Hana; you're not going to-"

Sombra was cut off mid-sentence as Hana fired a warning shot at the ceiling above her head. "The next one goes into your head."

Sombra, caught in the debris of dust and concrete, coughed the toxic material out of her lungs. "I must admit," She choked as her words muttered, "I didn't expect that."

"I suggest you choose your next words carefully." It seemed that Hana was doing more than meaningless warnings, she was threatening her. "Now we're going to continue our previous talk, and you're not going to pull off any more of your shenanigans, understand?"

With a slow nod, Sombra carefully opened her mouth to speak. "But If I can just say one thing."

"And what's that?"

Looking down at her hand, she was scanning the box. No doubt she was planning to use it in a mischevious way. "Now you see me..."

As soon as Hana saw the shift on her lips, she immediately held up her guard. With a swift swing, Sombra threw the box above Hana's direction. Hana attention drifted from Sombra to the device only to retrace it back towards Sombra, except now Sombra was gone. Much like a magician.

Before Hana could react to the phenomenon, a pair of hands snaked their way around her waist and held her close. She yelped in surprise before the gun slipped from her hands.

"And now you don't." It was Sombra. She somehow teleported in front of Hana to behind her. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to question her as Sombra embraced her from every angle. "Hold tide."

Faster than she could blink, her entire world collapsed in front of her eyes was rebuild in that very second. She was no longer in her bedroom. She was now standing outside, on the pitch night. Her mind lacked the speed to process the idea of teleporting this fast.

As Sombra released her grip on her, almost dropped on the ground. Luckily, Sombra was there just in the nick of time, yet again saving her. The sudden loss of supports didn't last very long, and Hana was soon standing by her own. _So she's pretty and can teleport._ And among other things.

"You gonna be alright, chica?" Sombra wondered while holding onto Hana by the arms before she got pushed away. "I'll take that as a yes."

Silence fell between the two. Though strength returned to Hana's body, she was still on her knees, calming her breathing. "This doesn't change-"

"Isn't it nice out here?" Sombra interjected her and took a seat next to her on the concrete of the roof. "It's quiet, refreshing and cool."

Deciding to make herself more comfortable, Hana adjusted her legs across and sat next to Sombra, at a distance where she could keep an eye on her. "What are you getting at."

Sombra shrugged at her end as she held up her hands in defense. "Nothing, I swear. Can't we just enjoy the peaceful night?"

Hana groaned but let out a sigh afterward. "I suppose it is nice... No! No, you're doing it again."

Sombra couldn't help but feel attacked as Hana pointed at her with a sharp glare. "I have no idea-"

"Yes, I knew it. You're at it again." Quickly jumping to her feet, Hana put a fair distance between them. "Every time we have this conversation, you're pulling out something to either dodge it or distract me."

"I had no idea it was eating you up like this," Sombra said as she stretched her legs wide on the roof. "I most certainly didn't notice. But if you want to talk about," she briefly paused while waving her hand around, "This 'conversation' that's been bothering you, I'd be happy to listen to it because I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Hana wasn't sure if she wanted to waste her breathe or touch on the matter. She lost the count of the times she desperately wanted to get straight answers out of her only to be cheated on and made a fool out of, "As if, you know what I'm talking about and the second I open up the subject you'll talk your way out of it."

"Look, I know I play tricks on you like all the time, and talking it one of my best traits, but at the same time I don't want to see upset." The chipper tone offed and replaced now with an empathetic voice. "Hana, I promised I'll be quiet and listen to you if that's going to make you happy."

Did Hana finally figure it out, the secret to Sombra? She was somewhat concerned about, but that felt too farfetched. After all those years following a strict code, why would she break it just for her? "And you genuinely promise on that? No joking around and you'll take me seriously."

Sombra gestured her fingers towards her lips and sealed lips with an invisible lock. "Anything for my Hana."

Maybe this wasn't another weird dream, and Sombra was willing to answer Hana's questions finally. No matter what reason was, Hana finally had a golden opportunity. With a long sigh, Hana set her mind straight and was ready to seek her answers.

She opened her mouth was ready to ask until her heart is content, if it wasn't for the fact that her stomach was eating itself out. Hana dropped to one knee and held a firm grip on her waist. Something was seriously wrong with her abdomen. She felt as if she was about to throw up. No, scratch that.

With an awful grunt, she hurled all over the roof. Everything that she had for the day was set free in a disgusting mud of _things_ that used to be food. Sombra instantly rushed to her aid. Grabbing her by the waist, she assisted her in the process and held back her hair.

"Sorry about that conejita, that was my bad," Sombra explained with as little volume as she could, hoping that Hana was too sick to hear her. But she had to say it just in case Hana used those words against her and called her out as a liar. "Teleporting has a habit of doing that from time to time."

"What?" Hana didn't have the time or the energy to ask again as another wave escaped from her oral.

"I said you'd be fine, no need to worry about anything." Sombra chuckled nervously. Once she was sure Hana finished, she carefully pulled her away from the puddle, not wanting to disturb her body any further. She then gently laid her on the ground making sure to provide the best comfort she possibly could. "You should get some rest."

"No, no teleporting, please." Hana desperately clutched to Sombra's sleeve before she was comforted.

"Hey, no teleporting. I got you." Sombra chuckled and fixed her with a warm smile. "I'll be right back, don't worry."

Even at her weak state, Hana barely managed to gather enough strength to address her, "No, please don't leave."

Placing her hands over Hana's, Sombra cupped them gently and softly spoke to her, "I promise, I'll be right back."

Though it hurt when Sombra released her grip on her cold hands, Hana nodded and watched as she vaporized from existence, her smile never leaving her face. Haana believed in Sombra and that she would return, after all, she never lied to her.

Although avoiding the truth and lying was as day and night, Hana wished she could get more out of her, to know her better. It was a greedy thought, one she didn't regret having.

Moments later, Sombra returned, holding a pillow which she then placed under Hana's head. Flashing her with another smile, she walked back and rested behind her, eating up every bit of space between them. Her arms extended and wrapped themselves around Hana's cold body.

Her temperature skyrocketed as a crimson shade of red sprayed her face. "Wh-what a-are you doing?"

"Hmm, well, I can't leave you like this in the cold. I won't be able to forgive myself." Sombra softly spoke into her ear, which began twitching uncontrollably. "Our body heat will provide us with enough warmth under morning."

"Y-you had time to grab a pillow but not the blanket."

"Shh, let's not ruin the moment with silly questions." Sombra shushed with a coy voice, easily sending shivers down Hana's spine.

Hana swallowed down a massive gulp as the sheer embarrassment took over her mind. Sombra should not be able to throw Hana into this state of shyness just by touching her; it was humiliating. Her mind once again betrayed her. It wasn't as if her body was innocent either. Just when she was about to get what she was seeking, her body pulls a stunt that destroys her chance. "I seriously hate you right now."

"Yes, yes, we got it, broken record. And you also wish to kill me." Sombra wearily replied, releasing a yawn afterward. "Now can we please get some sleep?"

She didn't have the energy to start up another argument. So might as well she'd enjoy it. Best case scenario, she'll catch a deadly cold and die by the morning, without giving Sombra any sorts of satisfactory.

Once Sombra felt the movement of Hana's head, indicating a nod, she smiled, and a relaxed her head on the pillow while enjoying the lovely scent of her hair. "Goodnight, bunny."

"Goodnight, sparkles."


	5. Truth And Consequences

**So here's another chapter, and this one is two weeks late from my deadline. But on the bright side- I mean, on the least bleak side, it's a much longer chapter and it not a month late. Does that make it better? You be the judge.**

 **In other news, there's a series of Visual Novel called Sono Hanabira; it's a personal favorite of mine. It's so cute, funny, and very charming. After a long time, they released episode eleven translated into English. I recommend you check it out and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of making a story inspired by one of my favorite couples from the VN to an Overwatch fiction, so look out for that.**

 **Of course, I'm going to write that after this story. I'm not abandoning this story. The next chapter is going to be shorter, so hopefully, it'll be released sooner.**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time reading this story and being patient with me.** **Thank you so much for taking the time reading this story and being patient with me. As well as, Merry Kinder Surprise day. Unless you're living in America, in that case, Merry... AR-15 day?**

* * *

 ** _Truth And Consequence_**

Hana wearily stared at the dark brown whirlpool that presented behind the glass case. She found it difficult to maintain focus while at the same time grasping a hold of her balance. Indeed, between her sorrow back and the crumbs in her eyes, she was willing to drop dead on the floor. However, It was easier said than done.

The machine abruptly rang loudly against Hana's ear. With an aching moan, she reached forward and poured the bitter drink down her mug. The strong scent instantly caught her off guard, and no doubt the taste was going to hit harder.

She held back her whimpers and slowly sipped on the unpleasant beverage. It was worse than she thought. She almost gagged on the poisonous drink. The coffee practically burnt through her virgin taste buds.

"Didn't know you were into coffee," Lena commented in her usual chipper tone.

Moaning unpleasantly, Hana turned away to meet with Lena on the dining table. "I'm not."

Lena instantly caught the scrambled tone of her voice. "Rough night I presume." Wondering at loud, she took a sip of her drink.

Hana didn't reply right away, in fact, she wasn't sure she wanted to start up a conversation. The quietest sounds felt like giant bells inside her mind. "Kind of,"

Nodding in response, Lena fixed her friend with a concerning look. "You don't sound okay. Is there something in your mind?"

At first, Hana shook her head but added a sigh afterward. She dragged her arm out and rested her chin on her palm for support. "Lena, can I ask you something, friend to friend?"

Lena lifted her brow before putting her drink away. "Of course, love. You can ask me anything. Is there something wrong?"

"I mean, sort of, it's about this thing that's been bothering me, but not like really` bothering." Hana attempted to come up with words, but only gibberish was let out. She released a groan before calming the storm inside her scalp. "What I'm trying to say is, you used to live in a shared apartment, right?"

It took a few moments for the brunette to pick up the right words from Hana's messy sentence. She recalled back to her previous days before nodding. "Yes, I've shared flat in the past. Why do you ask?"

"Right, well, I have this friend. Her name is, um…" Hana bit down on the insides of her cheeks as she forgot to come up the most basic premise for her little backstory. "Her name is La~na? Yes, her name is Lana."

The Brit nearly choked on her drink. Coughing the leftovers out of her throat, she planted a tender smile on her face and rapidly nodded. "Yes, do go on."

Hana halted momentarily, making sure that Lena was alright. The sudden gag was concerning at first, but Lena assured her with a gleeful smile, too glee in fact. "Right, so my friend, she has an apartment which she shares with a roommate."

The hazel eyes on Lena's face grew twice their size; same with her grin. "You don't say." She replied with a cheerful giggle. "What seems to be the problem then?"

"Well, I have- I mean my friend has issues with her roommate." Hana quickly corrected her statement, hoping Lena didn't catch on her white lie. "She's annoying, and never listen to her."

Lena bit down on her bottom lips, trying her hardest to contain her enthusiasm. "I see. Did your _friend_ try to talk to her?"

"Like she ever listens to me." Hana annoying muttered under her breath before shaking her head. "She tried, but she won't listen. She's very stubborn."

"You don't say," Lena commented dryly, the smile never leaving her face. "So why doesn't she move out, I'm sure she can find other flats with more respectful people."

Hana dug down her mind, trying to come up with an excuse but came out empty handed. If she's going get help, she needed to share just a bit more. "Technically, it's not a shared` apartment, per say. More like she trespassed and now crashes there."

Both of Lena's brunette brows rose high. Expressing a confused look, she bluntly asked, "Is she there against her will?"

 _Well, she blackmailed me and is threatening Overwatch._ "Nothing of the sorts." She let out a hot sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"So why does she still want her around? It's her flat, and she can make her leave anytime she wanted to." Lena took another sip of her coffee before adding, "Is there a reason why she still hangs around?"

In Hana's mind, the question didn't feel directed towards _Lana_ ; it felt like it was addressing her. "I'm not sure." The motivation behind letting Sombra roam free in her life wasn't blackmailing, that ship sailed a long time ago. If Hana weren't biased towards Sombra, she would comment that she wasn't _that_ awful, if only she held back regarding the filtering and the teasings.

It wasn't to say that all their times together had been a torment. Having a player two was some of the best times Hana spent gaming. Not to mention the way she aided her sustaining her emotions. Sombra also seems to care about Hana on some levels. After all, that would explain how she magically woke up in her bed this morning.

Sombra hadn't brought Overwatch ever since she arrived, so why was Hana still using that idea as an excuse to put distance between them. She doubted Sombra's true intentions were to harm the organization unless she had been lying to her this whole time.

"Hana, are you alright?" Lena's sudden call was enough to burst her deep thought bubble.

Hana's slightly jumped from her seat. Lena was giving her a very concerned face. Just how long was she thought to process. "Yes, I'm okay." Hana nodded as she got up from her seat. "You gave me a lot to think about, thank you for helping me- I mean, helping my friend, Laura! The one I'm about to talk to, which is Lara. About her problem. Not my problem obviously."

Lena tried her best to contain her amusement as Hana awkwardly leaped out of the dining room, but not before clumsily knocking her chair on the ground. Once she left, Lena burst out giggling hysterically.

It was hard to decide which one was the most entertaining, the fact that Hana didn't realize her lie was so obvious, or the fact that she just earned fifty dollars.

* * *

Letting out another heated sigh, Hana walked into the hanger of the headquarters, holding a set of toolkits with her. Her lips dropped from a straight line to a frown as her eyes landed on her phone. It was barely past sunset, unlike what Hana hoped. Nevertheless, she was in the hanger; she might as well tinker with her mech.

"Miss Song, this is an unusual surprise," The voice of the AI, Athena, echoed in the empty compartment. "I didn't expect to find you here at this hour."

Taking a bite of her cheeks, she maintained her calm nature as she responded in a chipper voice, "Don't worry, I still have sometime before bedtime."

The AI let out what resembled a chuckle, or at least attempted to, "What brings you to the hanger, if I may ask?"

The gamer stopped her movement and placed the kit down next to her giant pink robot. "Nothing much, just adding some fixes to my mech." Adding a little chuckle at the end, Hana knocked the main board the mech, exposing it wires and circuits.

"Odd," Athena simply commented moments after Hana finished her statement. "I was not aware of that your mecha was in need of repairment."

Hana's ear perked up while faintly turning the screws of the motherboard. She briefly swallowed the lump in her throat and answered Athena. "I mean, it won't hurt to double check. Who knows, maybe it'll end up saving my life."

"Is there something wrong, Miss Song?" Athena abruptly asked out of the blue, tone hinting with concern. "I'm detecting some unusual shifts in your voice."

The little Korean stopped her small act of being productive. She released a groan as the guilty expression formed on her face. "Something like that," She muttered loud enough for Athena to hear.

"I figured much," Athena worryingly deadpanned. Even for a mere voice on a screen, her voice somehow managed to come out in a warm motherly tone. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Did she have a second option, most likely not? While Lena provided better vision to her situation, she also opened a door for some many more questions. Questions she still hasn't managed to find answers. She felt comfortable partially sharing her secret with Lena because she trusted her. It wasn't a good idea to let everyone inside her small circle.

Then again, she _did_ trust Sombra, on some bases. However, that didn't mean she was finally opening up to her. And that's been eating her up. If she trusted her, then why hasn't she fully accepted her? The teases and her being the center of her jokes was not a good excuse. It's just something she told herself. "Athena," She spoke frantically. "Do you think that you shouldn't give someone a shot just because of who they represent?"

For a minute, no voice came. Hana would've thought that Athena left if she hadn't responded a little later. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm the right person to answer this question."

The frown dragged itself across her face as her ears somberly dropped. "Oh, I see."

"But if I could, I'd say that you should do what you think is right. Not based on what others might think." Athena shortly responded as she detected the troubled expression on Hana's face.

A small smile made its way to the corner of her lips. It wasn't bad advice, something that could help uncover her real emotions. "Thanks, Athena, I think that helped me a bit."

Athena playfully chuckled, feeling satisfied with the response she received. "I'm glad I could help. May I ask, what it is that you're seeking?" She wondered curiously, sentiments resembling humans.

The heavyweight on her shoulder seemed to increase its size. She can't keep on avoiding it only for it to strike back with a vengeance. She eventually had to let it out at some point. And so, with a determined sigh, Hana spoke, "It's a little embarrassing, so you have to keep it a secret."

"Of course I will," Almost instantly, Athena replied with a dry tone.

She started it, and now she was going to say it. "There's this... _person_. I have known them for quite awhile, but I don't really` know them. They l know almost everything about me, but I don't. I want to know more about them but they keep dodging my questions, and it makes it hard for me to trust them." Taking a moment to exhale her heated emotions, she briefly resumed, "And I want to believe them; I do. But they barely give me any reason not to doubt them. Does that make any sense?"

A few moments of silence carried on before Anthena responded softly, "I do understand. It must've been hard to carry that burden for so long."

Hana nodded to practically no one, but then quickly smiled happily to herself. It did feel nice to be able to share her problem with someone. "It has, but I'm feeling better now. Usually, my emotions get the best of me, and I can't seem to get through them unless I'm frustrated."

"I don't think that's healthy for you, Miss Song," Athena commented, hinting concern in her voice.

Hana anxiously chuckled to herself before adding, "Yeah, they keep telling me that. But I can't seem to find another way to get through them, and it's been bothering me all this time."

"Is this why you've avoided your room all day?"

Hana bit down on her lips, feeling guilty to leave Sombra alone without an explanation. Or so she thought if her eyes didn't suddenly grow in confusion. "Wait a minute, how did you know I haven't been in my room today?"

There was a brief pause before Athena replied, "Miss Song, I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm attached to this division, meaning I monitor every corner of this building."

Hana's brows crossed as she quickly jumped to her feet on full alert. "No, because Athena has no clearance to go anywhere near my room, I made sure of it." So this was bad. Not only this was not Athena, but she had been expressing her feeling to a complete stranger. Someone managed to hijack Athena. That was not possible.

 _Unless._

Her blood slowly boiled, rage clouding her mind. "You can come out now," She loudly hissed, her voice was fueling with fury.

"Miss Song, I don't understand-"

"If you don't come out this instant, I'll never` forgive you." The shout, mixed with so many negative emotions seemed to affect as Athena suddenly became quiet.

As the room fell into silence, a blighting flash of light appeared in front of Hana. The purple pixelated beam took the shape of a figure. And soon, Sombra was standing in front of Hana, meeting her with an awkward expression. "Hey bunn- I mean, Hana."

Even though she tried to play it off with her signature chuckle, Hana rage overpowered it. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared daggers at Sombra.

"B-before you begin, let me explain this," Sombra spoke in a shaky tone, her attempt at smile jittered into a frown. "You're in as much fault as I am!" Claiming a bold accusation, she pointed towards Hana and went on. "You've left me in your room alone ever since this morning. Not even a thank you for caring all the way down in the middle of the night."

Whatever play on a double-edged sword Sombra was trying, it didn't seem to faze Hana. If anything, her frown sharpened, and her eyes blazed with flames.

"And you accuse me of doing something wrong while you practically forced into this situation." The hacker's entire charisma depleted once she noticed Hana's facial expression worsen with each word that uttered. Sombra bit down on her tongue, feeling the desperation taking over her mind. "I'm sorry, amiga. I was lonely when you didn't return, and I thought you were mad me!"

Her entire body jumped in shock as Sombra lunged herself onto her, locking in her in a tight embrace. Hana's eyes grew wide before pushing Sombra away, or at least tried to. "G-get off me!"

"No, Hana hates me now. I don't want you to be angry." Sombra wailing echoed through the hanger. She then whimpered into Hana's jacket, staining it with tears.

Prying her arms wasn't an easy task, but eventually, Hana managed to shove her away before Sombra snot dripped. Their eyes met, with Sombra's corner's dripping with tears. She was overreacting, but not heartbroken as tried to show it. "I'm n-not mad, okay?"

Sombra sniffled loudly, an act that made Hana show a disgusted face. "You're not?" She seemed to have calmed down, but not by a long shot.

Hana sighed in exhaustion, feeling as if her mind was about to overheat. "No, I'm not." Reaching a hand up, she massaged the temples from an excruciating headache. "In fact, I think I'm glad you tricked me to open up."

"Huh?" Sombra raised up a confusing brow, completely forgetting her tragic act. She was sure Hana must have been tricking her because this was a once in a lifetime statement for D. Va. "A-and why is that?"

The gamer didn't reply right away. Instead, Hana fixed Sombra with a grin, one that was unsettling for the hacker, before grasping both of her hands. "You'll see. Let's get out of here, what do you say?"

As Hana giggled, a wave of shivers ran down Sombra's spine. Hana was definitely` planning something mischievous. Perhaps this was` the straw that broke the camel's back. Hana's most likely is leading her to her demise. With an awkward chuckle, Sombra attempted to free herself from Hana, but her grip proved to be too firm. "How about we stay here. You know, somewhere where they could find my body."

As Hana reached her hand up, Sombra's entire body fidgeted in fear. "Oh Sparkles, you say the funniest things." She playfully slapped her cheeks a few times while giggling. "Now let's go."

Before Sombra could protest, Hana led her by the arm towards the doors and then outside the hanger. Sombra was open to any passing pedestrians, and Hana was calm as ever. Something must've snapped inside Hana's mind when she pulled that stunt. Her mouth slowly, stuttering her words carefully, "Hana, are you sure you're okay?"

Hana turned around towards her, fixing her with a smile of glee. "Of course I'm alright. In fact, I've never felt better."

That smile was nerve wrecking for Sombra. She painfully gulped as she followed Hana around the watchpoint, the same watchpoint that is occupied by ninjas, soldiers, and a giant monkey. Apparently, words weren't getting through Hana right now, which meant she needed to take action as soon as opportunity struck. But she couldn't dare` hurt Hana. It's going to hurt you, more than it's going to hurt me.`

"We're here," Hana's sudden joyful tone snapped Sombra back to reality. They were standing in front of their` room, and Hana wasted no time shoving Sombra into the dorm, away from the rest of the world.

Sombra wasn't sure if she should sigh in relief or be terrified. Swallowing her lump, she slowly turned around to see Hana digging into her closet. Her back was facing her, so this was the perfect chance for Sombra to strike. Except that her body refused to move. She was petrified.

However, it didn't matter. Hana quickly turned around once she found what she was looking for, a black wardrobe. Sombra sighed in relief, thinking for a second Hana was looking for something to end her life. Me and my silly imagination.`

Without saying a word, Hana headed towards the extra small room at the corner which served as a bathroom. "I'll be right out." Hana cooed gleefully and winked at Sombra before stepping in and closing the door.

Sombra's heart started beating rapidly. The anticipation of what might come next was killing her. Her heart beat twice as fast as the word 'kill' crossed her mind. She needed to escape, but she couldn't. No, not because she couldn't, but she wouldn't. The thought of abanding Hana was a heinous move, even by Sombra's standards.

The door of the bathroom open and Sombra's heart sank deep into her chest. However, fear wasn't the factor this time. The person who was standing in front of her was almost unrecognizable. It could not have been Hana. Her smooth brown mane was now brushed gold. The gothic purple and black dress covered her with a new layer of personality. Even the simple gloves breathed a new life into her.

Sombra couldn't have believed it, but it happened. Hana somehow managed to get the jump on her, and she was now dead. If this was not heaven, Sombra didn't know what it was.

"Well, got nothing to say?" Hana interrupted the train of her thoughts with an irritated tone. She placed her hand on her hips and shot Sombra with an annoyed expression, seeming to expect a reaction. "Cat got your tongue."

"Conejita," Sombra spoke, her voice heating up with ecstasy. Her lips somehow managed to forget how to smile and what came out was awkward lip movement. "You look... I mean- just, wow."

Hana gave her a half smile before shrugging. "Well, that's a first time. I could swear you would've jumped on me by now." As soon as Hana spoke those words, a quick jitter from Sombra's body delivered her a mental message. Putting on a devilish grin, she slowly walked towards the hacker, eyes piercing her mind. "I'll tell you what, since I'm feeling a bit generous today, I'll give you ten seconds."

The brown orbs of Sombra grew twice their sizes, coloring her tanned skin pale. "T-ten seconds?"

With the grin glued to her face, Hana gave a half nod. "Ten seconds."

It's official; she was` in heaven. Carefully raising her hand, she rested it on Hana's smooth cheeks. The mere touch made her heart explode with joy. It was as if she was fiddling with a cute doll, except nothing came as adorable as Hana. Bringing her second hand, she caressed her soft skin as their gaze stayed locked together. "I could get used to this-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hana interjected her and bit her index, forcing Sombra to retract instantly. "I said ten` seconds," Hana shot her with a cold voice.

The bite wasn't too much to cause any physical harm, but it did leave a mental scar and an unsatisfied sensation. "Conejita, why you're acting so mean right now?" Sombra whimpered unhappily. "You're hurting me on an unimaginable level right now."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Hana held Sombra's hand and laid a kiss on her 'wounded' finger. As she met her with a smirk, she noticed Sombra's face heating up. "We haven't even started. The night is young."

Whatever Hana was doing, it was worse than seeing her angry. The excessive amount of confusion was causing Sombra's brain to go haywire. It was the first time she was witnessing this version of Hana, and it was terrifying her. "You're doing to kill me aren't you."

"Even better," A few gentle taps on the cheek later, Hana released her hand and stepped away. "I would ask you to put something on, but I don't think it would be necessary." Taking a few careful steps backward, Hana punched the code of her door and stepped outside. "Also, please wipe your nose. I don't want to see blood on your cute face."

Cute?!` Sombra placed her fingers on her lips and saw the crimson liquid flowing down. She didn't remember getting hit, although, at this point, it wouldn't be a surprise. It was very premature to fall for those hypnotic eyes, and she could only blame herself. The most likely case scenario was probably a heatstroke. What are you saying Sombra, a heatstroke?`

"Are you coming or not?"

The calling of Hana's voice snapped her little thought bubble. Rapidly shaking her head, she hesitantly walked out of the room. Worst case scenario, she was going to get shot by an Overwatch agent. Slightly worse case scenario, she was going to get shot by Hana.

* * *

Somehow they did it. Somehow, someway, the two succeeded to exit the watchpoint without being noticed. They even managed to 'borrow' a small jet, led by Hana, which was more concerning for Sombra. The whole flight none of them peeped a word. Or rather, Sombra was drowning in confusion and anxiousness.

The jet soon landed just outside a nearby city and Hana wasted no time dragging Sombra around the town. The duo came to a halt in front of a building with Hana still holding on to Sombra by the hand.

"You were right; I wasn't fully honest." Hana suddenly addressed her in a dry tone.

Gulping lightly, Sombra attempted to sneak her hand away, but Hana's grip proved to be too tight. "So you're` trying to kill me."

Hana let out a sigh and faced Sombra, an expression indicating annoyance. "No, I'm not. Please drop the killing subject."

Sombra nodded in return, only half believing her. "Okay, so why did you kidnap me."

Groaning loudly, Hana thought about hitting Sombra, just enough to calm her frustration, but scraped the idea away. "Being frustrated all the time isn't going to help me get through you. But since every method, I came up with failed. I decided to try another angle."

"And what could that be?" The hacker fixed her with a brow and a curious look.

Hana briefly paused, taking a bite of her bottom lips. "I thought maybe I should try a role reversal and see where that got me." She paused again, following it up with a small chuckle before continuing, "I'm not very good at flirting. Usually, I'm the one who gets hit one."

Sombra's jaw stuttered before she got a hold of it. "That's what that was? I seriously thought I broke you and you were going to kill me."

Replying with an awkward frown, Hana blushed lightly, "That bad?"

For the first time in the past few hours, Sombra was finally able to relax. Just as she thought, Hana, cutest as a button, was incapable of turning into anything other than adorable. "Oh bunny, you had me back then. No joke, I was so anxious, that I thought I was about to die." It felt good to be able to laugh again.

"Y-yeah? Well, now you know how I feel." Just like a coursing river, everything was back into its place. Hana returned to her old self again.

Sombra wanted to reach for a hug but thought the timing was currently bad. "So what's with the dolly dress?"

Releasing another sigh, she looked up at the hacker and placed her hand on her hip. "Well, seeing how we're going to have dinner, I thought it would be best to put on a disguise."

As the heat rose up to her face, Sombra gripped the collar of her jacket. "Conejita, are you asking me out on a date?" followed by an awkward laugh.

The gamer slightly opened her mouth but closed it quickly. "Call it whatever you want. Because what's going to happen afterward, is what I'm truly after."

She held up her burning face, trying to get ahold of her emotion. "H-Hana please, this is too embarrassing." However, the tone of her voice didn't match her words.

With a roll of her eyes, Hana eagerly pushed Sombra into the restaurant. The inside didn't fail to look as facey as possible. She took the lead over Sombra and approached the first servant she saw.

The young adult smiled at them and addressed them in a friendly tone. "Welcome, table for two I take." She quickly wrote something down on her notepad before adding, "And would that be singles or couple?"

Hana swiftly took hold of Sombra's arm in a firm grip. "Definitely couple." She replied the smile and added a giggle along with it.

"Okie Dokie." The waitress lightly chuckled before guiding them further deep into the building. Once they got to their destination, the two took their seat around the table. The waitress, however, remained around the two. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

As soon as she pointed her finger at Hana, her skin turned pale. She was sure that her disguise would fool almost everyone, but that proved to be too real to wish.

Fortunately, Sombra immediately stepped in and responded, "Yeah, we get that a lot. She has one of those familiar faces." waving her hand and laughing along, hoping the waitress would buy it.

After a few moments in deep thoughts, the waitress nodded as she chuckled with Sombra, "I guess she does. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Will do," She twirled her fingers towards the hostess and watched her as she took her leave away from the table. Once they were away from eyesight, Sombra turned her attention towards Hana and fixed her with a grin, "So bunny`, what's the special occasion? Is it our anniversary, or perhaps, gasp, are we finally tying up the knot?"

Listening to Sombra giggle like there was no tomorrow, wasn't easy on Hana's mind. But rest assured, she learned to embrace it. "Couples get ten percent discount." Ever so bluntly, she replied in a dry tone. "But after all, isn't this what you wanted, a date with me?"

"Did I now?" Sombra bit the tip of her index and flashed Hana with a mischevious smirk. "Doesn't mean you should deny that you're not enjoying it as well."

"Maybe," Her hands smoothly moved over her face before she rested her chin on her palm. Shutting her eyes midway just enough to meet with Sombra's brown orbs, Hana playfully cooed, "Or maybe I'm just playing the long game."

Almost instantly Sombra responded to her with a smirk while gazing back at her. "I highly doubt that," As soon as she snickered, Hana's half smile lifted into a full grin. No matter how much Sombra attempted to seduce her with her charismatic eyes, Hana didn't flinch. "You're not bluffing, are you?" Putting her body in a relaxed state, she pushed herself back from the table, putting distance from Hana's eyes. "Alright then, you said you wanted to trust me more, correct? So how can I earn your heart m'lady?"

She never failed to impress Hana with her carefree attitude. Even in a public place, Sombra always had her cheerful personality no matter the circumstances. Then again, Hana might have the one for blame with the supposed 'date' idea.

Focus!` She rapidly shook her head from all the distracting thoughts and focused her attention on Sombra. "I'm not going to repeat my old habit of questions since I know you'll find a way to curve away. So instead, I'll be blunt." Mustering a dry, deadpan voice, she glared at her and stated, "Who are you?"

The happy expression on Sombra face melted into a pool of confusion. She didn't reply right away. The odd movement of her mouth, aiming to form a word was discomforting for her. "What do you want to know about me? I'm a hacker, who happens to be working for Talon, and I'm the bad guy."

Hana shook her head in dismissing and went on, curious but mostly determined. "I'm not talking about what you do; I want to know who` you are? Where did you come from, why all the augments, what's your favorite color, that's what I want."

"You already know that I was an orphan. Mostly because it helps me hack better, among other things. And are you seriously asking me that?" Even though Sombra tone remained blissful, Hana quickly detected the fluster in her voice. The benefit of being bunkmates.

With a disappointing sigh, Hana pressed her back against the seat and crossed her arms. "Can you at least tell me your last name, you did promise me that." The words came out muttering from her mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Hana didn't even look at her general direction; a gesture Sombra found to be rude. "I also said that I'd do that when we trust each other. But you still seem to have doubts about me." She said dryly, her tone lacking from emotions.

"Can you blame me?"

Hana's small statement affected Sombra in a different way, one that ached her chest. "I guess not." with that uttered, Sombra fixed her attention away from Hana.

Nearly ten minutes have passed, and neither girls said a single word to each other. They barely stared at each other, excluding the awkward glances. Even as the waitress returned to take their orders, they barely acknowledged each other. The dead air would've easily sufficed them if given a chance.

"The napkins seem dirty." Surprisingly it was Hana who broke the quiet atmosphere. Even Sombra was surprised by the odd encounter. "I said the napkins seemed dirty." Summoning a weak smile, Hana held up the tissue towards Sombra.

Sombra stiffly bit down on her lips looked at her own. "I guess they are?"

Hana swallowed what was left of her courage down her throat and got up from her seat. "If you excuse me." Offing her with a smile, she turned around and headed to the closest exit her eyes laid on. Her legs instantly began moving her towards the bathroom and anxiously left the table.

She quickly turned the sink on and splashed her face with the cold water. "'The napkins are dirty'? Seriously, that's the best you got?" She exclaimed at herself in the mirror. "I must look like a big dork, don't I?" She turned towards the attendant next to the row of sinks.

She halfway looked back at her before quietly resuming her silent duty.

Hana crossed her arms in frustration while leaning back against the sink. "I finally have a chance to talk to her without imploding, and she does this` to me. It's not my fault." She threw her arms in the air as she exclaimed.

Once again, the lady in the suit didn't acknowledge Hana and remained quiet.

"Then again, maybe it is partially my fault." Her voice toned down the passive-aggressive attitude and changed to a low mumble. "I was always aggressive towards her until recently. And I kept demanding answers from her even though she didn't want to share it with me. She was patient with me all those times." Maybe I should keep my mouth shut and do the same.`

With her mind made up, she was ready to confront Sombra again. And this time she was going to set things straight. But before she heads out, she turned towards the bathroom attendant and smiled at her, "You're a good listener. Whatever they're paying you, it's not enough." Digging into her pockets, she pulled out a few dollars and tipped the lady.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, Hana quickly headed towards the table. The look on Sombra's face became pale once Hana sat down on her seat. "Sombra, we need to talk."

"Hana, I-"

"No, please let me say this first," Hana interjected her almost instantly. She came so far, and she wasn't willing to ruin it because of her selfishness. "Whatever you're going to say, keep it. I don't want you to force it out. I need to earn that, so I'm sorry."

The pale look on Sombra's face turned to a mixture of confusion and even more confusion. "I don't understand. You don't me to answer your questions?"

Hana shook her head with a friendly smile. "I never gave you a chance before so I deserve that. If I'm going to get my answer, then I'll have to work for it, starting by erasing all my doubts."

Sombra's head hung low. Hana wasn't sure if her words upset her or impacted her on another level. But as soon as she raised her head back up, she nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you? I will tell you everything if you want to."

Again, Hana shook her head. "I do, but you don't. And that's something I don't want. It's no secret that I don't see you as an enemy anymore. I see as a friend, if not maybe more."

Sombra's face lifted up curiously, her forced smile turned to a real one. "Are you saying that you see me as more than just friends?"

Hana took a moment think before replying, "Yes, you're a very close friend of mine." Sombra was smiling again, something Hana thought she lost.

Holding up the side of her chest, Sombra responded with a hurtful expression, "And after all that you friend zoned me. Boo, boo on you, girl." Even Hana couldn't hold a serious face, and soon they were both laughing together.

"I'm glad to see the lovebirds finally making up." Unknown to their knowledge, the woman suddenly arrived from nowhere with their food. She placed the multiple plates quietly before bowing to them and leaving with a smile.

A new color painted the table with a rich scent that intoxicated the atmosphere. Sombra's eyes shifted from plate to plate, not knowing where to start. "I think she forgot to bring spoons." She inquired and stared at Hana.

"No, she didn't." Hana bluntly replied, picking up her chopsticks. "They don't serve silverware here." Without breaking eye contact, she easily picked up some rice and munched on it. "You should eat up."

Moving her gaze away from Hana, she spotted two chopsticks next to her and attempted to pick it up. "I don't know how to use these sticks." With annoyance, she mumbled as she failed to place them between her fingers.

Hana satisfyingly moaned as she took a bite of the prawns. "These golden prawns are amazing," she stated, savoring the flavor in her mouth. "You should try some."

Sombra blinked at her with a blank expression. "If you insist." Reaching forward, she gently grasped her wrist and took a bite of the half-eaten prawn.

The sudden action made Hana's heart skip a beat. Without bursting with embarrassment, she retracted her hand away from Sombra's grasp. "Hey, get your own!"

"How am I supposed to?" With a toned down voice, Sombra exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. "You have to feed me."

Those words almost made Hana choke on her food. She quickly chugged down her glass of water before she passed out. "Eh!? What are you saying?"

"You heard me," Sombra dragged her chair closer towards Hana and fixed her with a naughty smile. "You don't want me to eat like a caveman, do you? So, feed me some of the rice please."

Lost in words, Hana watched as Sombra opened her mouth, patiently awaiting Hana's action. It was embarrassing for Hana, the food inside her mouth reheated from her blushing cheeks. Gathering up all her courage, she took some of the rice and placed it in Sombra's mouth with shaky hands.

As Sombra chewed on the rice, she smiled at Hana with a warm expression, "My, my, you didn't even hesitate. Are you secretly enjoying this?"

She was pushing her buttons, Hana must not fall into traps. Taking a bite of the sizzled beef, Sombra was next to have a taste. "Careful, it's hot."

Sombra bit down and pushed the meat in different spots in her mouth. "Yum, it's delicious." She pleasantly moaned from the taste, even though it was hot, it was still great. "This time, I'll let you pick."

Sombra closed her eyes and opened her mouth in anticipation. To which an idea crossed Hana's mind. The pepper was always the spiciest think on the menu, so she needs to be careful not to feed that to Sombra. "Open wide."

Sombra extended her mouth with a smile as she felt the substance contacting with her tongue. Taking her time tasting the mystery food Hana fed her, she chewed on it with a smirk. "It's good."

Raising her brow, Hana inquired, "Really? Nothing bad about it?"

"Nope," Sombra happily munched down the spicy pepper and swallowed it whole. "A bit spicy I may add, but nothing I haven't tasted."

"Is that so?" Keeping a calm voice, Hana watched Sombra with a playful expression. "Are you sure it's not too spicy?"

Sombra merely shook her head. "Not at all, if anything, it's child's play to me." As she was carefully reaching for the glass of the water, Hana quickly snatched it away. "Conejita," Moisting her mouth with saliva, she addressed her with a raspy voice, "I'm a bit thirsty."

Hana fixed her with a brow as she drank half of the glass. "Sorry, I wasn't aware that you were thirsty." The amusement on her face was no secret, and she didn't hide it. "I could order another one, but it might take a while."

"You're evil." She angrily muttered as she tried to reach for the glass Hana was holding. "You hide behind a cute face, but you're evil."

Once the entertainment fulfilled her need, Hana offered her the glass which Sombra instantly emptied. "Why are you so surprised? I thought you knew everything about me?"

When she finished emptying the glass, Sombra looked at her, with her guard up, "I guess not."

Chuckling slightly, Hana picked up some of the beef and offered it to Sombra, "Want some? For real this time."

Sombra hesitated at first, but slowly pried open her mouth, "If you try anything, I'll-"

"Kill me?" With another giggle, Hana shut Sombra by stuffing her mouth with the meat. "How the tables have turned."

They both happily finished up their meal with no further incident. Hana was happily spoonfeeding Sombra who responded with a charismatic quip that easily triggered Hana.

As the waitress swung by, almost every dish was scraped clean. "I'm glad the two of you enjoyed your meal. But may I interest you with some wine?"

"Yes, the best one please," Hana replied with enthusiasm.

But Sombra had other plans and cut off Hana. "In your dreams. She'll have soda but do bring the wine."

The waitress nodded as she cleaned up the table. "Coming right up."

As she left, Hana glared daggers at Sombra. "Is that supposed to be you getting back at me?"

"Nope," Sombra pointed at her with a serious but a playful expression, "You're lightweight."

Hana grew bitter at the accusation and crossed her arms. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," She clarified in a rich tone. "I have everything documented. All your emotional breakdowns, you going berserk, it's obvious you can't tolerate it. So whatever defense you're going to use is pointless."

"One of the best wine we have," The waitress seemed to have managed to sneak her way towards them yet again. "And soda for the young girl." She flashed them with a smile before leaving the two girls alone.

Pulling cork of the bottle with some difficulty, the sweet scent of fermented grape caught the hacker's nose off guard. She wasted no time in bringing her lips towards the hole and taking a small sip of juice. The pleasant taste quickly tainted her mouth. "Truly, the best." She moaned pleasingly.

All Hana could do was staring daggers at Sombra as she unintentionally got under her skin. But knowing Sombra, this was most likely intentional. Her brain demanded that she reaches for the bottle and have a taste herself. And in a swift move, Hana managed to snatch the bottle from Sombra's grip before she could take another sip.

Shock quickly pushed over pleasure as the bottle suddenly vanished from her hands. Before Sombra could object, Hana was already taking a big chug from the bottle. "Whoa, take it easy conejita."

The bottle, now quarter empty, slammed against the table. Hana glared at Sombra, meeting her with a victorious smile. "What was that you called me, lightweight?"

Sombra didn't respond right away. "Okay, I'm just going to take this, before you do anything stupid." She offered her a friendly smile before pulling the bottle away from Hana's grasp.

"It tastes weird though," she smacked her lips a few times and muttered. The taste of the mixture of sweet and bitter flavor stained her tongue for longer than she anticipated. "Is it supposed to taste weird?"

Sombra gently patted her on the head, comforting her with a chuckle, "Bunny, this isn't a cheap beer you buy at the store. You're supposed to take it slow, savor the taste."

Hana watched Sombra taking a slow but small gulp of the liquid. "I see," She reached for the bottle but this time in a less barbaric manner. The real flavor started kicking in inside her mouth. "I think I can taste it."

"It tastes good, yes?" She received the bottle back from her. "In all my thirty years, this is probably my favorite bottle yet."

Hana immediately choked on her breaths. "You're thirty?" She never thought the woman who was sitting in front of her would older than mid-twenties.

Sombra in return playfully laughed in dismissive. "Don't be alarmed chica; I'm fine with being in a relationship with someone much younger and cuter than me." The in-between laughter toned down as she placed the bottle away. "Are you... are you okay with me being too old?"

Hana's eye grew wide before she burst out spouting mostly gibberish, "No- you...! I mean, I... not old." Taking a moment to regain oxygen into her lungs, she went on in a calmer tone, "I think you're pretty. "

"You think I'm pretty?" Sombra grinned at compliment Hana just stated. "And you're not feeling embarrassed about it?"

Hana merely shrugged at the reply, "Should I?"

Sombra gazed into Hana's now weary eyes. The faint blush on her cheeks was indicating the state of dizziness the wine provided. No doubt her breath felt hot as well. Odd.` it was strange why she thought about Hana's breathing for no reason. "At least your attempt at flirting is better than before."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Hana suddenly burst without any warning. It was one of the signs of her early drinking habits. From what she read in her files, Hana tended to let herself loose when under the influence.

The sudden outrage was enough to jumpstart Sombra's heart. "Hana, you need to relax. It was just a joke." She wasn't sure that her words were getting into Hana's mind.

"You're saying I can't flirt, is that it?" It looked as if Hana forgot that she was currently residing in a public place. In a matter of seconds, Hana stood up and towered over Sombra.

"That's not what I-" She was cut shorty as Hana jumped on her laps, her face inches away from hers. It was Sombra's turns for her cheeks to burn red. "Bunny, what are you-"

With a swift move from her finger, Hana instantly silenced Sombra. "Don't talk, just feel." Her arms snaked around Sombra's neck, dominating over her personal space. Bringing her mouth closer towards the hacker's brown lips, forcing her to squint in anticipation. With her tongue extended, he licked her upper lips clean. "You had a little wine mustache."

Slowly opening her eyes, Sombra took notice of Hana's wide grin. How the tables have turned, for the second time in one night. "I did?" As she stammered over her words, her face felt heating up. "I did, didn't I?" Swallowing down her lump, all she could stare at was Hana's face. Even when she was drunk, she never failed to charm her. "Miss Song, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Seduce. Flirt. The point is to get inside your pants, right?" She was intoxicated, so the words came naturally out of her mouth. "But you know what we really should do?"

"I can't even imagine." She was comfortable sharing what was in her mind. It was a side Sombra wished she could see more from Hana.

"We should start a band," Hana stated with a satisfied smile. "If we ever quit our current jobs we could form a punk band together."

"Well, you do look the part." Her eyes drifted onto her black dress; it fitted her like a glove. A breathtaking cute glove. "But I don't think it's my kind of gig."

Fixing her with a soft smile, Hana rested her head on her chest, relaxing to sound of her rapid heartbeat. "Don't worry; I still think you're pretty."

Even though her voice came out faint, Sombra's ear was quickly able to pick up on her words. "Come on Hana, where is this coming from?" She attempted to play it off while shaking any mischievous thought from her mind.

There was a moment of silence before Hana responded wearily, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't honest about earlier." Her tone was drifting towards a mellow, and yet still hinting with doubt.

"What do you mean?" Adding a glimmer of worry in her tone, Sombra inquired.

Hana hesitated to answer immediately. She lacked the emotional strength to let out any of her deep thoughts. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." She didn't need to hear it twice; her mind was instantly made up.

Nodding weakly, Hana was ready to open up until her heart content. "I had a dream, it was... awkward, but it made some things cleared up to me. But I was scared of how you'd react."

"I see," It was weak respond. Sombra's heart was suddenly feeling heavy. "And what was that?"

Hana lifted her head off her chest to look at Sombra, staring directly into her enchanting eyes. "Sombra, I-"

"Now I remembered."

The two, suddenly taken off guard, jumped from their seat. Turning their attention towards the rough voice, they noticed the waitress from earlier gazing at them with a broad smile. "You're Hana Song!"

As soon as those two words were let out, all the focus in the restaurant were on them. Mumbles filled the air, and the individuals halted their meal and started rising from their seat.

The discomfort on Hana's heart instantly went haywire. So many hungry eyes set on her. Her dizzy body couldn't move a single muscle let alone rush her outside the building.

Thankfully, Sombra was quick on the nose. Exposing her illuminating keypad on her wrist, she quickly punched on a combination of commands. "Hang tight." she embraced Hana closer towards her before vanishing from all the eyesight.

Not a second later, they appeared inside Hana's shared bedroom far away from any soul. They seemed to be one piece, but unlike the last time, the journey was more discomforting on Hana's stomach.

"Are you going to puke again?" Sombra asked, fear lingering in her voice.

Though her stomach was in a desperate situation, Hana was able to adapt from the last time and hold in her urge. "I'm good." She mumbled softly and received a nod from Sombra.

A few moments of silence went by before Sombra spoke, "Not that I'm complaining, but do you think you can get off me now?"

Hana raised her head and realized her body still latched on Sombra. But instead of jumping off her like old Hana, drunk Hana nuzzled her face closer towards Sombra's. "My knight in shining jacket. I should thank you properly for saving me."

"Haha, yeah as tempting it is, I think I'll pass." Sombra nervously chuckled. She tried placing Hana onto the bed, but Hana's grip proved to be too tight.

"Is that so?" With an angry pout, Hana glared at Sombra, bittersweet eyes assaulting her from every angle. "I offer myself to you, and this is how you react?"

"Yes, I'm surprised too." The words stroke her a little too late. "Wait, what do you mean 'offering yourself.'"

Hana didn't give Sombra the chance to process her thoughts. Instead, she dragged her body down on the soft mattress. For the naked eye, one might see Hana as small and fatigue, but in reality, she as capable as any other person, maybe even more.

Before she knew it, Sombra was pinned down on the bed, observing as Hana levitated over her. Eyes of pure evil, something that didn't belong to Hana's cute face.

Her heart increased its speed, pumping adrenaline through her body. No matter how much she tried to counteract her, Hana put on a twice the effort to keep her pinned down. Wasn't she supposed to be drunk?`

"Don't worry, we both are going to enjoy this." As Hana closed the distance between them, Sombra's only option was to close her eyes. Within the second, Hana's skin contacted with hers.

She expected a much violent act from Hana's attack, but what she received was her soft wet lips on her neck. An odd noise next to her ear, adding vibration to the experience.

"Wait..." Sombra slowly opened her eyes, Hana was still dominating on top of her. "Did you fall asleep?"

Hana didn't respond; she was sleeping like a rock. After all, she did finish a half bottle of wine in a few sips. There no telling of what she would've done.

A sigh of relief parted from her lips, very thankful that she managed to dodge a deadly bullet. Terrified was a strong word to describe her state of mind. A more suited word would have been, shame, she was disappointed in herself. After weeks of ascending dominance over Hana only to come out on the opposite end was a travesty to Sombra.

It was a good thing that Hana fell asleep before she attempted crossing the point of no return. That would have been an awkward morning and even more uncomfortable conversation.

No matter, Hana was unconscious, and Sombra was finally able to catch up on some sleep. Sombra reached around Hana's torso, lifting her over the other side. However, Hana proved to be too stubborn, even when she was asleep. She wouldn't move an inch.

"Hana?" Sombra called out to her, but she didn't get a response back. "Hana, this isn't funny." Another desperate cry ended in silence. "Hana please, I want to sleep too."

Her arms extended around Sombra's waist, sealing her fate. While Hana was smiling blissfully, Sombra was a different story. No matter how much effort she put on, Hana would not move. All her efforts were fruitless.

That lasted the entire night.


End file.
